Happy 100th Birthday, Arthur
by sjt1988
Summary: It's time to celebrate. Today is Arthur 100th birthday and everyone is coming to celebrate. Come to celebrate with the Weasley family.
1. Ginny, Molly II, Fred

The sun was hitting the snow making it look brighter on this day. Today was my birthday and everyone was coming over to celebrate my 100th birthday. Molly planned and planned this day for the last five months. My daughters, daughters-in-law, granddaughters with a few of my great-granddaughters have come over to help from cooking to setting up. We were having the party outside because there are so many of us. All of my grandchildren are parents. One of them is already is already grandparent.

Molly was making the last of the food that was needed. This is the first time everyone was going to here since the summer. My children have their own families. Molly the second lives in America with her family and Dominique live in France with her husband and two children. The rest of my grandchildren live around Great Britain with their families.

I saw a pop in the distance, I see s white haired man with red hair woman with white in her hair making their way over to the house. The man smiled when he saw me sitting out front. The woman came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi Dad," Ginny, my only daughter, who was a grandmother herself but to me she will always be my baby girl. Harry came up next to hug me.

"Hey Arthur, how are we doing today?" Harry's eyes were shining behind his glasses. He was a happy man after all that happen to him. He loves being a husband, father, and grandfather. Ginny went to find her mother in the house. Harry sat next me.

"I'm good. How are the kids and grandkids?" I asked. I haven't seen James or his five boys in a while. Harry frowned.

"They're okay." Harry was worried about James like every father worries about their kids. James went through a divorce five years ago and his ex-wife ran off to America leaving him with five boys to rise. I remember the first time I saw that look on Harry's face.

100th

_It was a Sunday and everyone was over for lunch. Harry and Ginny walked in holding hands. There was a smile on Ginny's face and a worried look on Harry's face. There was a glow about Ginny. Ginny let go of Harry and went to find her mother and the rest of the women here. Harry took a seat across from Ron and started to play chess with him. They talked of work to pass the time. Harry wasn't really in because he lost right away._

_"Harry is everything okay? You haven't lost this badly since I taught you back in first year." Ron asked._

_"Yeah, never better." Harry moved his pieces back to their places. Ron was going to say something but the look Harry threw him stopped him. I watched him while we were waiting for dinner. I tried to think what Harry could be worried about. He was living with the woman he loved, had friends and family. I thought that work was going okay because Ron would know what is wrong with him and not ask._

_Molly called everyone in to eat; Harry took a seat next to Ginny. Ginny had the biggest smile on her face like there was something to tell everyone. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Everyone," Everyone around the table looked at Ginny and Harry even the kids. "Harry and I are getting married." Everyone started to congratulate them. "There's more," Ginny shouted before anyone could get up and start to hug her. Everyone looked again at her. "We are going to have a baby in the next year." While everyone was looking at Ginny, I looked at Harry and saw what was worrying him. Everyone started to hug them. Harry was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes._

_Later after everyone left and only Harry and Ginny were still here. Ginny was getting something from her mum while Harry was waiting for in Ginny in the sitting room. I went over to him, "Can we talk?" Harry nodded and we sat on the couch. "Harry, what is wrong?"_

_Harry looked at the clock, "I'm worried about being a father. I don't know what to do. I never had a father to show me what to do." I smiled._

_"You are already a father; you are worried about being a good father. And know that you had many examples in your life to show you." I told him. It was the first smile I seen him smile since he came here._

_"Thank you, Arthur." Harry hugged me. "You are right." Harry and Ginny left soon after that._

_I never seen Harry as happy on the day James was born. He held that baby and knew this was the start of his family. I knew then that he was going to be great father to the children that he and Ginny were going to have. Harry was going to love James no matter what that boy did. I was glad to call him my son._

100th

"Arthur, Molly wants you to come in before you catch a cold." I looked up to Harry who was standing in the doorway. Harry helped me up and led me though the door. He made me sit in the sitting room by the fire. The heat from the fire made my eyes close.

"Granddad," Someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Molly standing in front of me, my granddaughter that lives in America with her husband and son who I haven't seen since last summer. Her red hair was getting white in it and the laugh lines were starting to show.

"Molly," I tried to stand up to hug her but she held her hand out and told me to sit. She leaned down and hugged me. "How are you doing?" Molly smiled and looked behind her, he husband was standing there with their son Thomas or Tom as most of the family called him, and Tom's wife with their one year old son, Thomas Jr.

"I'm good Granddad." She turned back to me. "I'm still teaching and Bruce's business is still going good." I remember the day Molly brought Bruce home to meet us.

100th

_Percy kept looking at the door like he was waiting for someone to walk through. "Is everything ok, Percy?" Molly asked him from the stove._

_"Yeah," He looked at his wife and she nodded. "I was going to let this be a surprise but Molly's coming home for a visit and she is bringing someone with her." There was twinkle in his eyes._

_We haven't seen Molly since she left for America to teach at one of their wizarding school. And that was a year ago. My wife Molly dropped what she was doing and ran to the window to see if Molly was there. We heard a gasp and Audrey and Percy ran to the window. I followed slowly behind._

_When I got to the window, I saw my granddaughter with a blond hair, lean man. He was holding her hand and had on a goofy smile on his face. I knew the look he was giving her because I looked at my Molly the same way. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. They didn't see us watching out the window because she was looking up at him telling him something. We watched Molly kiss the boy on the cheek. We heard someone cough from behind us._

_We looked and saw Lucy standing in the doorway, shaking her head. There was a smile on her face, "You may want to get away from the window before she sees you." Lucy walked over to the pot of tea and got herself some tea. She sat there waiting for us to leave the window. We moved away from the window and sat down at the table. We waited for the knock on the door. Molly tried to look busy making tea for everyone._

_The knock finally came but it felt forever for it to happen. Molly ran to the door and opened it. She threw her arms around Molly before letting her in the house. The man followed slowly behind her. He stood in the doorway while we all hugged Molly. After Molly hugged her father, she turned to the man with such love._

_"Everyone this is my husband, Bruce Mason." I saw Percy clean out his ear like he didn't just hear his daughter say that he was her husband. Lucy was nodding; she liked every bit of this. Audrey and Molly were looking between the newlyweds. I was shocked, I know that Molly and I eloped; I know some of my grandkids would elope but Molly wasn't one of them._

_Molly was the good one out of Percy's daughters, not that Lucy was bad but she likes to get in trouble with her cousin Roxanne. She always did as she was told when asked. She was Head Girl in Hogwarts, top of her class; she was the daughter every person wanted. She moves to America and comes back with a husband. What happened from point A to point B is what I want to know._

_Lucy was the first to go and hug her new brother-in-law. "Welcome to the family." I followed next, soon everyone was saying hello._

_We were sitting down to eat, when Percy asked, "How did this happen?"_

_Molly looked at Bruce; there was the biggest smile on her face. I smiled because she was happy. "I met him when I was having a problem with his younger brother at school. He came in and I thought that he was another student that Ben had playing his father. I shot a look at Ben and told him that his friend wasn't going to do it. Ben laughed and told me that was his brother. I knew I was blushing when I turned back to Bruce. He smiled and told me he get that all the time. By the end of the meeting Bruce was asking me out. I told him I didn't date students' fathers. He said that he wasn't a father but a brother. I said yes. We were married during Thanksgiving holidays. Now we are going to have a baby soon."_

_We all were shocked that they were going to have a baby. I looked at Percy and Audrey and how they were taking all this. Percy looked red in the face while Audrey was holding his arm; she didn't look too happy herself. My wife had a look on her face that she was glad that she was going to be a great-grandmother but a worried look what is Percy going to say about it. Lucy was looking for the nearest exit because she knew what was coming from her father. Bruce looked between his new father-in-law to his wife._

_"What the hell were you thinking getting married? You are too young and you are making me a grandfather. You're to date a year or two before you get married, he's to meet us so we know if he is good enough for you." I think Percy was more upset that his daughter got married then that they were going to have baby. He was like most fathers wanting to know the man who was marrying his daughter._

_"Dad, don't you yell at me because when you went to America you got Mum pregnant. She came here and met your family when she was going to tell you that she was carrying your child. I could have had my baby while I'm single." She was hitting it right on the mark with her parents and how they got together. She looked at her mother and saw that her mother was hurt. Her Dad's face was hurt and anger. Molly softens her voice. "I'm sorry, Mum Dad. I shouldn't have said that. I know you both love each other very much. I know Bruce and I marrying came to a shock to all of you." She looked around the room to everyone. "But we love each other and didn't want to wait. Getting pregnant came to us sudden but we can't wait until the baby is here. We came here to tell you the good news and so you can come to America to see your grandchild."_

_Audrey was already planning the trip that Percy and she were going to take when they went to America. Everyone was still looking at Percy seeing how was taking this. He still didn't like this, "Fine, do what you want but I don't like this." He was looking at Bruce when he said this. He left the room. Audrey smiled at her daughter._

_"Your father will come around at some point, I will help with that but you should have told us earlier that you were married." Molly nodded knowing what she did was wrong. Molly, my wife finally went over and hugged her granddaughter. Everyone was hugged them._

_Percy did come around and he became a great grandfather to Tom. Percy and Audrey are always making trips out there to spend time with Molly's family. Now he is a great-grandfather and loves that baby very much. Molly and Bruce couldn't have any more children after Tom was born but can't wait for more grandkids to spoil._

_100th_

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." I heard Bruce say as he came over to stand by his wife. "Happy Birthday, the big 100th," He shook my hand. He moved out of the way and Tom was standing behind him with his son. Tom's red hair was short and his blue-green eyes showed such happiness. Junior was sleeping in his father's arm. He had a little tuff of auburn hair and his eyes were blue when he opened them.

"Hello Grandpa Weasley," Tom showed me the baby, who looked older since the last time I have seen him. Tom's wife Julia came over and kissed me on the cheek. She pushed her brown hair out of the way as she looked at her husband and son with her blue eyes.

At that moment Molly came out of the kitchen with Harry and Ginny. Harry was carrying a camera. He smiled. "Let's take a picture of Arthur and the baby." Harry lifted the camera Julia took Junior from his father and put him in my arms. Junior opened his eyes to look at me, he was going to let out a cry but he saw his mum standing there not too far away. He took the picture while the floo was going off. Everyone moved out of the way of the fireplace.

Fred came through first, he flashed us a smile before his oldest came through. Cameron, who was fourteen, looked happy to be getting out of school for the weekend. The kids in Hogwarts got out of the weekend by the decreed of Molly Weasley. His blue eyes were looking around to see if anyone else was here. He ran over to his great-grandmother looking for food. He got out of the way just in time because his younger brother, Shane, at the age of nine, came through. He was the only one to look like his father with black curly hair and brown eyes. He looked around looking to see if his granddad George was here yet. When he didn't see that he was here he went to his brother to get something to eat. Alisha came out yelling.

"Shane, I'm going to kill you. I was to go before you, Mum said so." Alisha was the middle child and only daughter of Fred and his girlfriend Joy. Her black hair was in ponytail while her brown eyes were looking for her younger brother. She was in her second year of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Shane made the mistake of coming out of the kitchen at the time and Alisha went after him. Fred went to get the kids before one of them got hurt.

Joy came out brushing the dirt off her jeans. She smiled and her blue eyes were very bright. "You haven't seen my kids have you." Molly the younger laughed.

"They went that way with your boyfriend following them." Joy nodded and came over to me.

"Happy birthday, Arthur," She kissed me on the cheek. Joy and Fred been together for eighteen years, they were not married because reasons only known by them. Everyone thought that they should get married when they started having kids but Joy wasn't ready and Fred didn't want to lose her. I just hope before I'm dead that they are married.

Fred came back in with dirt and snow covering him; he smiled at us before finding Joy, who was talking to Ginny. There was such love in his eyes and there was secret in his eyes that he only knew. Molly went over and cleaned his clothes before he brought more dirt in the house. He made his way around the room to his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist. I remember the first time they told each other that they love one another.

100th

_I was walking down Diagon Ally with a package for George from Molly. It was a beautiful day and kids were running around between shops. I saw George's shop come in view and made my way there. I entered the shop and it was quiet. There was no one at the counter so I made my way to the back. I was about to open the door when I heard._

_"I love you, Joy." Fred's voice came at me. I knew I should walk away but I wanted to hear her say it._

_"I love you, too Fred." Joy's voice sounded broken. She was crying. There was silence and knew he was kissing her. I was backing away when I ran into someone. I turned around to see Angelina smiling._

_"You heard them." I nodded. Then I remember the package in my hands. I hand it to Angelina._

_"This is for George, can you make sure he gets it." I moved around her._

_She laughed. "I'll see you at the wedding." She waved me off._

_We waited for the wedding but it never came but we did get three grandchildren out of it. I was still waiting for the wedding to come. They were great parents and lovers. He saved her life when they were younger from a prank that he and his cousins planned. He didn't know it was her until they talked about it one night. Now only they would get married I will be a happy person._

100th

"Why don't we move this outside?" Molly asked. The house was already getting crowded with fourteen people here and many more were coming. Fred came over and helped me up. He waited until everyone was outside. We followed behind everyone. The heating charms that Hermione and Molly put up were working.

"Granddad, I want you to be the first to know that I'm going to ask Joy to marry me." He pulled out a white small box and opened it showed me the ring.

I patted him on the back. "About time," I laughed. Fred laughed too.

"Yeah, after three kids and being together for eighteen years it's time. I wanted to ask if I could ask her today if it is okay with you." Fred asked with a serious tone.

"Of course," I said. Fred made me sit in a chair close to the table. "Your uncle did the same thing and everything turned out great for him." He looked at me asking which uncle. "You are just going to have to ask." I smiled. Fred left me shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: Throughout the story if there is a story you would like to hear let me know. This story is going to go to Arthur's Birthday Feb 6****th****. Thank you for reading.-sjt **


	2. James, George, Victorie

The women were bringing out food and the children had a game going on. I didn't know what it was. I was talking with Bruce, Harry, and Fred. We were waiting for more to come so we didn't say much. I heard laughter coming from the front of the house and knew someone was here. A young boy with messy black hair came running around the corner, looking for something and his brother came around the corner.

"I'm going to get you, Justin Potter," the voice of sixteen year old Jacob Potter as he rounded the corner. Eleven year old Justin ran over to his grandfather and hid behind his chair. I looked into his dark blue eyes and a smile came to his face. He was the youngest of James. I'm going to guess he pranked Jake. Jake was James' middle son.

I looked over to Jake and saw his green eyes were angry. His black hair was messy as ever. All of James' boys had his messy black hair. Jake was caught by his grandmother. Justin came out from behind the chair when he saw that his brother was talking to their grandmother. He turned to us.

"Hi, Granddad, Granddad Arthur, Fred, and Bruce," He thought he was going to get away from us but Harry grabbed his arm.

"What did you do to your brother?" Harry asked. Harry and Ginny are helping James with the boys after James divorce with Martina.

James got mostly everything from the divorce. She took the money and moved far away from James. They weren't happy in their marriage after the first year. They were parents in that first year when their oldest was born. James was glad to be a father but Martina didn't like that her Quidditch career ended before she was ready. She stopped loving James after that. James and Martina kept the marriage going for the boys. Sometimes the boys would tell me that they would hear their parents fighting and it scared them. It was one of those fights that lead them to a divorce.

100th

_James and Martina with the boys came over for dinner with Harry and Ginny. Justin was four at the time and didn't know what was going on. Jeremy the oldest who was twelve knew something was wrong for a while. The boys were sitting between the adults while we were talking. James had the biggest smile on his face while Martina had a frown on._

"_Everyone," We stopped what we were doing. "I got offer a coaching potion for the Falcons," As he was saying these words I saw Martina fall. No one notice expect me, they were congratulating James on his new job. _

"_James, can I talk to you?" Martina asked. James nodded and got up. Martina followed him out the room. They went upstairs so they wouldn't be heard but we heard._

"_James, we were to discuss together." Martina yelled. "You were going to retire this year." I looked at the kids and saw that they were frowning; Justin looked like he was going to cry. _

"_This is a great opportunity. It's going to bring us more money." James yelled back. _

"_We don't need the money. What I want is for you to be home more for me and the boys." Martina's voice sounded broken. "If you take this job, I'm done." We heard Martina coming down the stairs and we all went back to the food on the table. There was a forced smile on her face as she sat down, Justin crawled over to his mother and sat on her lap. Justin put his little arms around her to hold her as if she was leaving. James came down and sat with a frown on his face. The rest of night was quiet. _

_A year later, James had accepted the job and Martina handed him divorce papers. Martina gave him custody of the boys, said it was about time he was a father. It took a year for the divorce to be finalized and Martina left the country. James had to quit his job to raise the boys. He turned out to be a good father and the boys go and see their mother for a month in the summer. _

100th

James and his three other boys came around the corner with Jeremy's girlfriend of two years. James was going grey at the temples and he had laugh lines around his eyes. Jeremy the oldest at nineteen, had his hazel eyes and his arm around his girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa had a worried on her face; she kept looking at Jeremy wondering where their relationship was going. If Jeremy didn't do something soon she was going to leave him. Jeffery or Jeff black hair and green eyes were telling a joke to his younger brother, Jon. Jon was thirteen while Jeff was seventeen. The family was making their way down to us, as I turned back to Harry and Justin.

It looked like Harry was still waiting for an answer from Justin about what he did to his brother. Harry gave him a look and Justin told him. "I took his magazine that he made and put rude marks in it. So Grandmum Ginny would see and he would get in trouble."

"That's not very nice." Harry frowned at his grandson. Justin shook his head.

"But he told a girl in my class that I like her when I don't." Justin turned and saw that his father was close. James was stopped by his mother and was telling him what happened. James shook his head and scanned the yard for his youngest son. When he saw him, Justin was trying to get out of Harry's hold on him. Justin knew he was in trouble. James grabbed Jake by the arm and came over to get Justin.

James smiled. "Hello Granddad. Happy Birthday. I'm going to steal my son for a few minutes." He took Justin from Harry and took him and his brother away from the crowd.

Jeremy came over and hugged me. I saw Lisa standing to the side smiling. When I had Jeremy close, I whispered in his ear. "She's not going to wait forever." Jeremy took a glance at Lisa and he knew what I was talking about.

"Happy Birthday, Granddad. And I'll try." Jeremy grabbed Lisa's hand and went off to find somewhere quiet. They reminded me so much of Teddy and Victoire. The rest of the boys came and said hi to us before they went to see what Fred's children were doing.

James came over to sit with us after he was done dealing with his sons. Fred and he started a conversation about when they became old men. Bruce got in and told them what did it. Harry and I rolled our eyes and knew we needed an older man here with us because the other men were still young. Harry was going to say something to them but was stopped when he heard.

"Granddad," We both turned to see what child called when we saw Shane running to George. He ran into his arms for a hug. Shane told him something that made George laughed. Angelina had come out of the house with a tray of food to bring to the table. Alisha went to her grandmother to tell her about school. Angelina smiled and listen to Alisha's rumbling. George somehow got away from Shane and followed his wife and granddaughter. George put an arm around Angelina, he looked at her with such love that he looked like he just fell in love with her. He kissed her cheek and I saw color on Angelina's cheek.

100th

_We knew that Angelina was for George when she was the only one to get him out of his flat. George wouldn't leave his flat for nothing and everyone in the family tried to get him out. Ginny reconnected with Angelina while she was playing quidditch, they were on opposite teams and playing against each other. After the game they got together and Ginny told her about George. The next day Angelina went and broke down George's door. She threw him in the shower, cleaned him up, and made him eat a real meal. She helped him opened the shop again. They started dating after a year the shop was opened. Two years later George was planning on asking her to marry him and he brought me along to find the ring. _

"_Dad, are you ready?" George asked as he walked in the house. I made my way downstairs and saw George talking to Molly. Molly was trying to get George to tell her what we were doing today. "Dad and I are just going for lunch." He told her part of the truth. Molly frowned. _

"_Why do you have lunch here?" Molly asked. She started to reach for a pan. _

"_Mum, aren't you having lunch with Ginny and Hermione." George reminded her. Molly nodded, she hugged George. She came over to me and hugged me. _

"_Talk him into marrying Angelina." Molly whispered in my ear. I laughed because we were going to find the ring today so he could ask Angelina to be his wife. _

"_I'll see what I can do." I patted her on the back and let her go. I grabbed my jacket and followed George outside. We went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We ordered. "What kind of ring are you looking for?" I asked him taking a sip of my water. _

"_I don't know. I know it when I see it." George said. I laughed. _

"_Tell me what you love about her." I said after the food arrived._

_George got this far away look about as he forgot about the food. "She's smart, beautiful, she the only one who can get to me when I'm down. She loves me when she could get any man she wants. She's way out of my league, she understands me when I just need a hug or a talking to. She makes me want to do better. She helps me in the shop. She makes me feel like me again." I knew he was talking about the times when Fred was here with us. "I love her, Dad so much I feel I would be lost without her. I want to prove to her how much I love her." I felt the tears prickling at my eyes as he talked about the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. _

_After we were done eating I said, "I know a place where we can go." George nodded and followed me out. I took him to the end of the Ally to this place. We went in and there were no rings or jewelry in cases but stones with silver and gold. There was no one there and knew that they were in the back. _

_George looked at me. "There are no rings here, how is this place perfect." I smiled and ring the bell that was on the counter. An older gentleman came from the back with a black apron on. He saw me and smiled._

"_Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" He asked as came to the counter. "Do you need something for Molly? What did you do this time?" The man asked. _

"_Nothing, Ryan." I laughed, George gave me a look. "I'm here with my son today and he needs a ring for his girlfriend." _

"_Ah," There was a sparkle in Ryan's eye. "Is he going to ask her the question?" He asked but he already knew the answer. I nodded. Ryan took out some books and placed them on the counter. He turned to my son. "Mr. Weasley, I make jewelry for all occasions. I can make the perfect ring for your future wife. All I'm going to need from you is what you want done to the ring. Come and look at these books, it will help in what you chose." George came over and started to look through the books. He frowned when he wasn't seeing what he wanted. He looked up._

"_Could you help?" He asked Ryan. "None these are right." Ryan smiled. _

"_Sure." Ryan took out his wand. "What is going to happen is you are going to tell me about your girlfriend and I'm going to use a spell that is going to create the ring you want. Is that okay?" George nodded. Ryan said something and the wand hummed. "Tell me about her." _

"_Her name is Angelina Sophia Johnson and she is my angel…" George told everything to Ryan that he told me and more. As he spoke the ring started to take form, with every word the ring was looking beautiful. The stone was a diamond and band was gold. There was engraving in the ring that said my angel in the band. There were two small diamonds on either side of the bigger one. To me it seemed perfect for Angelina. _

_After George was done talking the ring stayed, Ryan pointed to the ring. "What do you think?" George looked at the ring and knew it was the one. _

"_That is Angelina." I think I saw a tear come out of George's eye. Ryan nodded and put the ring a piece of paper. _

"_Great, I'll have it ready for you in a week." Ryan smiled. He rolled up the paper and sent it to the back room. "Would you like to pay now or when it's done." George and Ryan discuss the payment and agreed when to pay. George was going to pay half now and the other half later at the end of this week. George and I left the shop. _

"_Thank you, Dad for bring me here." George hugged me. _

_A week and two days I got a letter from George and all it said was…_

_She said yes. _

_Angelina became part of the family a year later. It was a beautiful wedding. About two years later they had Fred. When Angelina found out she was pregnant, George was unsure about being a father. When Fred came George started to feel like his self. It wasn't until his daughter was born that he was himself. I was happy that George was happy how his life turned out._

100th

George and Angelina made it to the table with Alisha on their heels. Angelina put the food on the table before she came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Arthur," She took Alisha by the hand and lead her away from the table. George leaned over and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." George let me go. There was twinkle in his eyes like he had planned something for later. I know I should be worried but this was George and I lost too much hair worrying about him and Fred.

Fred my son was up there right now waiting for us to come and join him because he has many pranks for us. Fred died fifty-one years ago when we defeated Lord Voldemort. He would be proud of his brothers and sister and the family they have. He'd be very proud of George and how he moved on with the help of Angelina. I think he won a few bets with his brothers about Ron and Hermione or Harry and Ginny, he's waiting for payment from them. We still miss Fred but he would want us to live our lives to the fullest.

"So what were we talking about before his holiness got here?" Everyone laughed. I saw Fred roll his eyes at his father but there was a smile on his face.

Harry smiled. "These young bucks were talking about how old they were." He pointed to Fred, James, and Bruce. George laughed.

"What are they talking about, it's not like they have kids that are in their forties with kids themselves." George looked right at them. "Unless there something they are not telling us." George and Harry went into a stare down with the younger men. It didn't last long because James broke because Jon came over and had to ask his father something. George and Harry high fived each other because they won while Fred and Bruce gave James a look because it was his entire fault that they lost. I shook my head. Fred was about to say something but instead we heard.

"Mum, I don't want to be here! I had a date with a very cute boy for the Hogsmeade outing but no I have to come here with you because Granddad Weasley is 100." Everyone turned to see who it was and it was Morgan, Victoire and Teddy's youngest. Vic ran her head over her face that was turning red. Behind them was Teddy, he was carrying a pan for the party. Their oldest, Dora came and took the pan from Teddy. She and her fiancée, Patrick took it in the house. Their two sons Remus and Hawk were laughing as their mother took away their sister to yell at her.

Remus' green hair changed to Weasley red as he came closer, he and his sister Dora were the only ones with the metamorphmagus abilities. Remus likes to keep his hair green after his house when he was at Hogwarts and his eyes silver. His sister Dora likes to look like her paternal grandmother with bubblegum pink and keeping her eyes dark. Dora was the oldest at twenty-four and Remus is the oldest boy at twenty-two. The two youngest Hawk at twenty had his mother's blond hair and his father's brown eyes. Morgan the baby at fourteen had the black hair from the Black family but had the veela blue eyes.

Teddy was making his way down but kept looking where his wife and daughter went. Teddy hair was still bright blue, he knew he could take the gray out but kept it in because it made him look older. By the wrinkles around his brown eyes you knew he lead a good life. Vic's blond hair was going gray by dealing with Morgan who was the worse out of the four. Her blue eyes were still bright after all these years being with Teddy.

Vic came out from where she was yelling at Morgan with a smile. Morgan came out after her with a frown as she walked up to the house while throwing her evil looks. Teddy went over to her and asked her if she was alright. Vic nodded. Teddy just looked at her like he knew she wasn't okay. I guess after being friends since babies has that effect on them. Teddy just put his arm around her as the boys came up next to them. Hawk said something that got him a look from his mother. Hawk smiled and left his parents to find Jeremy. Remus also thought that it was time for him to leave. Teddy put his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. I remember another time he kissed the top of her head.

100th

_The table was set and Molly was finishing dinner. Everyone was here for one of the last dinners before the kids went back to school. Everyone was making their way into the kitchen and sitting down next to someone they wanted. Molly was counting heads while I was going to take my seat. _

"_Arthur, dear can you go and get Teddy and Vic." I sighed but went to find my granddaughter and her best friend. _

_I found them behind the shed, Teddy had his arm around Victoire, Vic had her head on Teddy's chest. They didn't know that I was watching them. "How are we going to tell my family that we are dating?" Vic asked Teddy. Teddy kissed the top of her head. _

"_There is nothing to be worried about because they love you." Teddy said. "And they have known me since I was a baby so they have to know that I would love you." Vic looked up at him and smiled like he was the only one she was going to love for the rest of her life. _

"_I love you, too." She kissed him on the lips. "Maybe we could tell them around Christmas."_

"_Okay. If that is what you want." Teddy hugged her. "Let's get back before they come looking for us." I hid behind a tree as they walked passed. I smiled to myself that my granddaughter was in love. I followed them at a slower pace. _

_Teddy and Vic were found out a week later at platform 9 ¾ by James. Most of the family knew that they were meant to be together already so it was no big surprised. After school Vic moved in with Teddy, they were married five years later. A year and half later they had Dora. They had Remus and Hawk in the next four years. They went on second honeymoon and came back with Morgan six years after Hawk. _

100th

Vic and Teddy made their way over to us. Teddy smiled and hugged me. "Hello, Granddad. Happy birthday." He moved on to Harry and the others.

Vic kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Sorry about that." She let me go and smiled at me. "Morgan hasn't been behaving well lately. When she is ready she going to come over and say she is sorry."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it; she is a teenager and thinks only what she does is right." Vic nodded. "You were the same way when you were fourteen." Vic gave me a sly smile and walked back to the house. She passed her daughters; Dora smiled while Morgan rolled her eyes. Vic smiled at them and went in the house to be by the woman. I smiled and laughed on the inside.

**A/N: Please again let me know if there is a story you will like to hear. Thank you for reading. – sjt1988**


	3. Rose, Roxanne, Bill

The girls came over, Dora hugged me. "Happy Birthday, Granddad." There was a smile on her face. She was in love and was getting married in the summer. "There something Pat and I want to tell everyone when everyone gets here." I looked in her eyes and knew there was something different in her eyes.

"Do your parents know?" I asked. I smiled like I knew what she was talking about. She gave me a look like she was a child in trouble.

"No, this is new for them too." She looked over to her father, who was talking to Fred and James. I shook my head and Dora let out a laugh. She moved towards Harry and George.

Morgan hugged me after her sister. "Happy Birthday, Granddad." She didn't sound happy like she didn't want to be here. "Sorry about what you had to hear when we got here. But I don't want to be here." She threw a look to her father but it her sister who gave her a look.

I was getting angry; none of my children or grandchildren acted this way. I wanted to say something like you ungrateful brat but instead I said, "Birthdays are a celebration of life and you want to spend them with your love ones. I want to spend it with you."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "That's great for you but I wanted to spend it with a boy. You had many birthdays and more to come. You are a 100 today."

"Yes, I like to see my accomplishments that I had in my life." My family was my greatest accomplishment. Seeing what has happen to my family from Molly and me to my grandchildren becoming a grandparent.

"Am I an accomplishment?" Morgan asked. There was doubt in her eyes, because of the way she was behaving.

"Yes, after everything this family and your father's family have been through, it is great pleasure to see this family grow. I know your father's parents would be proud to see the young lady you have become and to they made this world better for your father and his family. So no matter what you think you are an accomplishment because if we didn't fight for the future you wouldn't be here. Always remember when you are yelling with your parents that your grandparents made a better life for your parents and your parents did the same for you." Morgan nodded; I saw tears in her eyes. I must have hit a point in her heart about what she was thinking. She hugged me again.

"Thank you, Granddad and I'm sorry about what happen." This time she was truly sorry. She let me go and went to hug her father. Teddy didn't know what to do at first but he hugged her back with a smile on her face. She said something in his ear before letting go. She gave a hug to Harry and George before she went back to house.

Teddy turned towards me and asked, "What was that all about?" Teddy was confused because it been awhile since Morgan hugged him.

"I told her she was an accomplishment. Did something happen that she been acting the way she has?" I asked. Teddy looked away to think.

"I guess between work and planning Dora's wedding we haven't been writing like we usually do." Teddy gave a weak smile. "Maybe we will spend tomorrow with her before she goes back to school."

I nodded. "That sounds like a plan." I said. Teddy casted his eyes to the table, I think he felt bad because he didn't notice Morgan's feelings. I was about to reassure that he wasn't a bad father when two small figures ran into me.

I looked down and saw two strawberry blond heads with the biggest blue eyes. One of them had on glasses while the other didn't. "Happy Birthday, Granddad Arthur," They smiled like angels. "Mummy said we had to come and say happy birthday before we went off and played." I looked them right in the eyes, waiting for them to make the first move. The two five year olds were not blinking, but had smiles on their faces. Hailey was the first to blink, she let out a laugh and her twin sister, Natalie, was followed her by laughing. I laughed with them.

"Why don't you go and play?" I said. The girls ran off to the woods. Their mummy was talking to her oldest Zoe; it looked like she was yelling at the blond girl. Zoe must have done something at school that her mother didn't like. I think there was a smile on her face. Her mother had her finger in front of Zoe and was going to say something when the blond haired boy ran up to the mother. Their father came over laughing with their second oldest, Stephanie. He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away from the children.

Zoe thought was she off the hook and went with her brother and sister to where the other kids were. Her mother saw and told her she would have a punishment when they got home. Zoe smiled and waved her mother off before seeing if Brooke and Bridget were here.

Her mother ran her hand through her red curly hair as her husband wrapped his arms around her. He did that whenever she was stress. He kissed her on the cheek and said something in her ear. Her face brightens as she let out a laugh. She turned around and kissed her husband of twenty-three. The kiss deepens and they looked like teenagers who had too many hormones.

"Rose," James yelled. "Save that for later when you had too much to drink and wander to the woods." Rose broke away from Scorpius and gave James the finger.

"Mummy," Hailey shook her finger as she ran towards her parents. "That was the bad finger." She stood in front of Rose with her hand on her hip and the other in Rose's face. Scorpius was trying not to laugh at his youngest daughter. Rose was turning Weasley red in the face. Hailey didn't notice her parents face and kept on talking. "You yelled at Zoe when she did that to Stephanie yesterday."

I looked around and saw that everyone was laughing. I looked back to Rose. She got down on her knees to look at Hailey. Rose looked like she was deciding on what to say. "Yes I did but you are right I did use the bad finger and I won't do it again. Okay." Rose looked into Hailey's blue eyes, waiting for Hailey to make a move.

Hailey nodded. "Okay." She hugged her mum and ran off to find her twin sister. Rose got up and started her way towards everyone out back. She didn't turn to Scorpius when she said.

"Don't say anything, Scorpius." Scorpius smiled and followed her down.

When I see them together I know that they were made for each other. I saw it first when Rose brought Scorpius over for a Sunday dinner with everyone.

100th

_Molly kept looking out the window to see if Rose was coming because everyone else was here and we were waiting for her to have dinner. She looked at Hermione asking with her eyes if she knew when Rose was getting here. Hermione shook her head as Hugo walked in. _

"_When are we eating because I'm hungry and I'm not going to wait forever for Rose?" His mother threw him a look and Hugo left the room with his shoulders hunched over. Molly turned away from the window for the last time._

"_Maybe we should start eating without her. I'll save her plate when she gets here." Molly got a plate and put food on the plate for Rose when she came. Molly put her wand to her neck and called everyone to the table. When everyone came in it looked like Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne were talking about something and kept looking at Ron and Hermione. Hugo traded a look with Fred, Al James as everyone took their seats. _

_The food was passed around and everyone was talking to someone about their lives. They were having a good time; I smiled because this was my family. I traded a look with Molly and she smiled at with a twinkle in her eyes. I knew after everyone left we were going to have some fun later. Vic was ready to say something to the whole family when we heard someone come through the fireplace. Most everyone knew it was Rose coming in so they went back to talking. They didn't hear the floo again, the only ones who heard was Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, James, Louis, Al, and Fred. They traded a look between them. _

_I had my back to the doorway, when I heard someone come behind me. I turned to say something to Rose about being late. There was a smile on her face; it looked like she has been happy for a while. Everyone turned to give her the evil eye because she interrupting dinner. Rose ignored them. "I would like you guys to meet someone." Rose reached around the corner and brought out a blond boy, who looked nervous about being here. His clear blue eyes were scanning the room. "Everyone this is Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend." _

_If it was quiet before it was even more so. I looked over to my grandchildren who were still in Hogwarts and they shook their heads, they knew that Rose was dating Scorpius. Hugo finally looked up at his sister. "This is how you tell them." _

_Rose looked around the room, "Yup." She turned back to her brother. "I thought it would be easier this way." Hugo shook his head. He looked pass Rose to Scorpius._

"_Why did you let her do this?" Hugo asked, it seem that Hugo and Scorpius had this conversation before. _

"_She told me it was only to be her parents not the whole family." At mention of Hugo and Rose's parents, everyone turns to look at them. Ron was holding a roll in his hand that was turning into crumbs. Hermione had one of her hands hiding her face. _

_I broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you sit down Scorpius." I pointed to an empty seat away from my son and his wife. Scorpius took the seat and Rose sat by him. Molly got out another plate for Scorpius. Everyone expect the kids who knew them at Hogwarts, were watching them. _

_Rose helped put food on Scorpius plate and he didn't minded. All he did was smile, when he smiled I saw the same look I gave Molly every day. When he took his first bite of the potatoes a little gravy fell down his chin, Rose took a napkin and wiped it away. I looked away from them and saw a smile on Molly's and Hermione's faces. I smiled when I saw Ron's face; he knew there was no way Rose was going to give up Scorpius Malfoy. _

"_So when did you start dating?" Ron asked. Scorpius and Rose traded a smile. _

"_Well when you want a project done," Scorpius started._

"_And you want it done right," Rose continue. _

"_You spend a lot of time together,"_

"_Feelings start and you want to be with that person all the time,"_

"_You kiss them and they respond,"_

"_You get the courage to ask them out,"_

"_They say yes and history is made." Scorpius finished. _

_The women were hanging on every word. I saw a few hitting their husbands and boyfriends, asking them why they can't be like that. I saw Scorpius sneak a kiss while everyone was making a comment about the way they got together. I knew no matter what the family said Scorpius was here for good because they were in love and nothing was going to stand in the way of that. _

_Two years later, Scorpius asked Rose to marry him. It took them two years to plan the wedding. They decide to wait to have children because they both wanted to forces on their careers, Scorpius as an Auror and Rose as a healer. Rose watched her cousins having children and felt something like yearning for a child of her own. Rose made a decision and quit her job. It didn't take long before Rose pregnant with their first. They had Zoe about nine months later. They had four more, Stephanie three years later, Brian four years later, and Natalie and Hailey came as a surprised four years after Brian. They were very happy with their family. _

100th

I thought that they were coming down to greet me when Rose came and slapped James on the back of the head. She greeted everyone before she came over to me. She smiled a little too innocent for her age. "Happy Birthday, Granddad," She kissed my cheek. Scorpius gave me a handshake. They both left to find somewhere quiet.

I was going to say something to James when we heard scream from the front of the house. James, Harry, Bruce, Fred stood up and were about to see what was happening when Roxanne came running around the house. The women who were in the house helping Molly getting the food ready for everyone came out to see what was happening. Angelina shook her head at her daughter as most of them laughed. Behind Roxanne was her husband, Edwin Zabini with their three kids. The kids were laughing at their parents. Roxanne looked behind her and saw her husband was close. Edwin reached out and grabbed Roxanne around the waist. They fell on the ground, laughing. Edwin kissed her while they were on the ground.

Edwin got up and put a hand out for Roxanne to grab. There was a sneaky smile on her face as she grabbed Edwin hand. She pulled him on the ground. Their children stood there watching them. Jaydon looked like his father with black curly hair with dark eyes with medium brown skin. Jordon looked like his brother and father while Jocelyn looked like her mother, with light brown skin and brown eyes like her granddad George. They finally got up and brushed off the snow that was on them. The kids went up to their mum and told them something, Roxanne pushed Jaydon down, she smiled as she made her way to the house to say hello to the women. Edwin smiled at his kids before telling them to go and play with their cousins. The kids off to find the others, Edwin came down and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday. He sat down next to Fred and started a conversation about the shop.

The conversation ended when Roxanne came out of the house and Edwin only had eyes for her. Roxanne was looking to make sure the kids were okay before coming to see us. She looked around the table to see who was there before her eyes landed on her husband. She gave a secret smile to him like he knew what she was thinking. It made me think of their wedding so many years ago.

100th

_It took them three years to get through healer training and they were going to get married. Edwin had asked her in their last year of training at Christmas in front of everyone, there was no way Roxanne could say no to him with so many witnesses. They planned to have the wedding in the month of September. It took almost a month before they could find the right place to have it. They finished looking at the last hall before they came over for dinner that night. Edwin was looking outside the window and thought that the backyard was perfect for them. _

_Now it's the last weekend in September and the place looks beautiful. The leaves were different reds, yellows, and oranges. The place they were going to get married was under two trees. It was perfect with all the chairs in perfect rows. I stood and looked around and saw everyone running around doing the last minute details. I went in the house to find the bride and groom but I found the father of the bride in the room where the bride was to be. _

"_George," I said. George looked up, there were tears stains coming down his face. He was sitting on the bed. "Is everything okay?" I asked even if I knew it wasn't. _

_George gave a weak smile. "My little girl is getting married today. I remember the day she was born and how small she was. The first time I held her, I didn't want her to grow up. I'm going to be walking her down the aisle to give her away to Edwin. I think Edwin is a great guy; he loves my daughter with his whole heart. Did you know he asked me if he could marry Roxanne?" I shook my head. "He told me everything he loved about her and the thing that put the cherry on top was he said that he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's taking my baby away." There were fresh tears in eyes. I moved over to the bed and sat next to him. _

"_George," I stared across the room to a picture of my little girl and thought about when I had to give her away to Harry. "You never want your children to grow up but you have to let them. You know that Edwin is going to love Roxanne with everything in his heart. Marrying Edwin is what Roxanne wants and we try to give our children all they want. Always remember that Roxanne is happy. She's always going to be your little girl." I hugged George; I knew what he was going through. _

"_Thanks Dad." George smiled. "I better go and find the mother of the bride before she kills someone probably Fred." George got up and left the room. I followed him and went to find the bride. _

_I found her in Ginny's old room with the three bridesmaids. I knocked on the door and Dora opened the door. She smiled at me before running back to Lucy. Lucy was getting her daughter, Sara and Vic's daughter, Dora ready for them to be flower girls. Lily and Rose were talking in the corner about something girls only talk about. Roxanne was pacing the room with a frown on her face. Roxanne looked up and saw me in the doorway. _

"_Granddad," She gave me a smile. "How is everything going down there?"_

_I laughed. "I think your mother might kill someone but for the most part everything is okay." That made the girls laughed. "Can you girls give me a few minutes with Roxanne?" I asked. They nodded and left Roxanne and me alone. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "And don't lie because I saw the frown on your face before I came in."_

_Roxanne laughed. "Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure everything is going to be okay for me and Edwin." I smiled. _

"_It's going to perfect but you may want to watch out for your brother and father, they might try something." I reached out and hugged her._

_She pulled out of my arms. "I know, Granddad and I already warned them and it didn't help that Mum threatened them." We laughed; I kissed her on the forehead. _

"_Just remember he loves you." I said before leaving her. I went down the hall to the room where Edwin and the groomsmen were. I knocked on the door and Edwin's best friend opened the door. He gave me a smile as I came in. _

"_I'm not good enough for her. She could do so much better than me. She is a Weasley and I'm a Zabini. It's not going to work." Edwin was pacing the room with his bowtie undone and the other groomsmen didn't know what to do. I nodded to the boys to leave so I could have some time with my future grandson-in-law. They closed the door behind them. _

"_Edwin," I said. Edwin stopped pacing and turned to look at me. He gave me a sly smile._

"_Hello, Mr. Weasley. You didn't hear that did you?" He asked. I nodded and made my way over to him. _

"_I did. Sit down." I pointed to the bed. Edwin sat down, I sat next to him. "First you can call me Arthur; you are going to be a part of this family in a few hours. Second how long have you been dating Roxanne?" I asked. _

"_Since we were sixteen," He smiled. He had a distance look in his eye; I knew he was thinking about the time they met. _

"_You've been together for how many years?" I asked again. _

_Again he smiled. "Five years." I nodded. _

"_If she didn't want you, do you think she would have told you in those five years or said no when you asked her." Edwin nodded his head. "I just came from seeing the beautiful bride and she can't wait until she is your wife. She loves you very much and wants to spend the rest of her life with you." I smiled. "You'll feel better once she is your wife." I patted him on the back. I was about to get up when he asked. _

"_Did you feel unworthy when you were going to marry your wife?" I got up and looked him right in the eye._

"_Yes I did but my father told me I was worthy enough because she loves me and not someone else. It made me feel better but it wasn't until Molly was my wife then I felt a whole lot better. You'll feel the same thing." I reached the door. "Good luck." I opened the door to find the groomsmen standing there like they didn't hear a word of what I said. I laughed and made my way downstairs. _

_Everyone was sitting in their chairs waiting for the wedding to start. I was talking to Angelina's father about how grown up Roxanne got from the first time we saw her, when the music started. Edwin came down on his mother's and father's arms. His mother kissed him before they took their seats. Everyone watched as George brought Roxanne down the aisle. She was even more beautiful than before when I saw her. She only had eyes for Edwin and the smile on their faces told everyone how much they were in love. As they said their vows there wasn't a sad tear in the crowd. I had to put my arm around Molly as she cried. I saw George put an arm around Angelina as the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife. It was beautiful but I'll say that after every wedding._

_About five years later they had their first son, Jaydon. When Jaydon was fourteen months they had their second son, Jordon. They went away for a weekend and came back with their only daughter, Jocelyn four years after Jordon. Now they are very successful in the healer world. _

100th

Roxanne came over and hugged me. "Happy birthday," She went over to her brother and husband. She sat next to her husband, I saw him grab her hand and put it under the table. I shook my head because he still felt he was not good enough for her.

"You know Dad," George made me turned around from looking at Roxanne and Edwin. "This is going to be great, I can't remember when we all been together like this." I nodded.

"I know, it seems like yesterday I was holding one of you so you won't kill each other." George laughed.

"You were mostly holding Percy so he couldn't kill me and Fred." There was a peck of sorrow but it turned to a sparkle before anyone but I saw.

"I remember holding Ron a few times or Ginny so they wouldn't kill you." Harry turned away from the conversation he was having with Teddy when he heard his wife's name.

He gave a crocked smile. "What about my wife?" There was something in his eye like he could tease Ginny about. The biggest smile came to George's face.

"Well when we were younger…" George started to tell a story about Fred, him, and Ginny. I laughed and it made me think of something upstairs. I started to get up when James and Teddy ran to help me up.

"What do you need, Granddad?" James asked. I smiled.

"I'm just going to get something." I said. "I can get there just fine." I grabbed my cane and walked to the house with James and Teddy watching me. I reached the door and was out of breath; I went in and fell in a chair. All the women looked up at me.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Molly the first asked.

"Yeah, just went a little too fast getting here." Ginny pressed a glass of water in my hand. "Thank you." I took a big gulp of the water. The women watched me for about five seconds before going back to what they did. I sat there for five minutes before getting up and going to the stairs.

I reached my room, opened the door and smelled the same smell I smelled for over eighty years. The smell of Molly's flowery scent mixed with my shed smell. I sat on the bed and looked out the window that was next to the bed. I saw the men sitting at the table talking. The kids were all over doing what kids do. I watched them for a second before I reached under the bed. I pulled out a box. I held the box as I looked out the window. I saw a white haired man with an attractive woman on his arm. My oldest son was here.

Bill's grandchildren ran over to him and Fleur. The children circled them, telling them everything they did since the last time they saw them. Bill was smiling down at them; I knew some part of him never thought he would see this day. It took him a little over a year to get to the idea of having children. Once Fleur got him liking the idea, he wanted to try right away. They got pregnant not too long in trying. It was the day Victoire was born that I had seen the biggest smile on his face.

100th

_Bill just came through the floo with a very pregnant Fleur. There was a forced smile on Bill's face as Fleur frown deeply. Everyone was here because Ron had some news and wanted to tell everyone. I knew Bill and Fleur were not very happy because the baby was a week late and they wanted the baby here now. Bill led her to a chair in the living room. Ron came out with an apple in his mouth. He saw his brother and smiled._

"_I see the baby is still not here." Fleur was reaching for her wand but Bill stopped her when he took her wand. _

"_Yes, the midwitch said we are to give it another week before they do anything." Bill said. Ron nodded and went back into the kitchen. _

"_Bill, your brother is very insensitive." Fleur said. Bill laughed. _

"_Yeah and that is why he has Hermione," We laughed. The fireplace went off and Percy came out brushing the ash off his clothes. _

"_Ron has to tell us now; he couldn't wait until tomorrow night when we were already going to be here." I a pain look on Bill's face along with Percy because he knew what tomorrow was. "Sorry." Bill nodded giving his brother a smile. _

"_It's okay. I was thinking the same thing." Bill said. Ron came back in the living room. _

"_Good everyone is here now, let's eat." We followed Ron into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting there waiting for Molly to put the food on the table. We all were done eating when Ron wanted to tell us his news. _

_Ron just opened his mouth when Fleur let out a yell. "Bill, it's time." He was already out of his seat and helping Fleur up. _

"_What is happening?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. _

"_Fleur is having her baby." She said. Molly was up and helping Fleur upstairs because the contractions were coming to close together. _

"_Arthur, can you call her midwitch." Molly yelled from the top of the stairs. I ran to the fireplace and called the midwitch. She came very quickly. Everyone who wasn't Molly or Bill sat in the living room waiting for the news. _

_Percy and Ron were playing chess, while Ginny slept in Harry's arms. Harry couldn't keep his eyes open either. George was holding Angelina's hand on the sofa. Hermione read a book while I sat there thinking about my first grandchild. I knew it was going to lead to more. Everyone turned to the stairs when we heard footsteps coming down. _

_Bill stood there in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "We have a beautiful baby girl." Everyone jumped up and yes congratulation to him. After everyone was done, Hermione asked._

"_What did you name her?" _

"_Victoire Joy Weasley and she look just like her mother." There were tears in Bill's eye. Bill looked at me. "Would you like to meet your first granddaughter?" I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. I followed Bill upstairs to the room where they had the baby. _

_Fleur was sitting against the headboard with a pink homemade blanket in her arms. Molly and the midwitch were cleaning up the room and talking. Bill went right to his wife and daughter; he moved Fleur's hair out of her face as he looked down at Victoire. I stood in the doorway, watching the new family. The midwitch smiled at me as she left, I went over to the bed. Molly stood on the other side of the bed; I caught her eye and saw tears falling. Bill looked up at Molly._

"_Would you like to hold her?" Molly nodded and took Victoire out of Fleur's arms. I went over to Molly and looked over her shoulder at the little girl. _

_She had no hair but the bluest eyes. I knew she was going to break many hearts when she gets older. She looked like Fleur but I saw Bill in her. "Would you like to hold Arthur?" I nodded as Molly put her in my arms. _

_I shed a tear as I thought what today was. Today we lost so many two years ago now we have something to celebrate today. The bad ended and something good is happening. "Welcome to the world, Victoire Weasley. You are going to be loved by everyone in this family." I kissed the top of her head. _

_Bill and Fleur had two more children, Dominique and Louis. They watched their children grow up and fall in love. They saw their children becoming parents and see what they are going through with each child. Now they are waiting for great-grandchildren._

100th

I get off the bed and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I ran into a redheaded woman.

**A/N: Please let me know if there is a story you would like to hear. Thank you for reading.-sjt1988**


	4. Dominique, Ron, Louis

"Dom," I hugged her. I could smell the perfume that her husband, Rainier, got for her, it reminded me of the warm weather they have in France where they live with their kids, Kora and Wyatt. I let her go. "Where are Rainier and the kids?" I asked.

Dom laughed. "Outside with the men," I could hear her accent from living in France for twenty-five years but if she spends more than a month here in England her English accent came back. "I came to see you where you had gone when I saw you weren't down there with the men." She wrapped her arm in mine. "I wanted to say happy birthday before my husband tells you that he can't believe you're a 100." She led me through the kitchen where the women were. She waved to her sister and mouthed something to her. I didn't catch what it was but Vic nodded and smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked after walked outside. I saw a sneaky grin on her face; the one she would give me or her parents when she was up to something.

"Just something between sisters," She stirred me to the men. I saw her son and daughter talking to their cousins. I saw Rainier at the table talking to his brother-in-law. There was gray in his brown hair and laugh lines around his brown eyes. Their children were a mixed of both of them; Kora had her mother's light red hair and her father's smile and brown eyes and Wyatt had his father brown hair and his mother hazel eyes. They both had men and girls after them. Kora didn't care for men but Wyatt still thought of girls were made just for him.

We were at my seat and Dom helped me take a seat. I put the box under my chair. Rainier smiled when he saw me; he was close to my chair. "Happy birthday, Arthur," He said in a very thick French accent but his English was very good, not so when I first met him. "How does it feel to be 100?" He asked. Dom rolled her eyes at him; he just wrapped his arm around her waist and made her sit on his lap. He said something in her ear that made her smile and cover her mouth with her hand. On her hand were her wedding band and her engagement ring. The day she got her engagement ring it didn't started out the greatest day…

100th

_ Molly and I just appeared down the road from Shell Cottage, we were here to celebrate Dom being back from France for the summer. In June she got permission from her boss to take the summer to see her grandparents. While she was there she met a guy and fall in love with him. Molly was holding a pie in her hands as I open the gate for us. _

_ I saw him standing in front of the house looking at the window where Dom bedroom was. The sun was falling on his brown haired head; I could see splashes of blond in there. He was tall and broad in the shoulders. I threw him a look but he didn't see me because he kept looking at the window. I followed his eyes and saw Dom was sitting in the window. Molly wanted to say something but I grabbed her arm and took her in the house. _

_ Everyone was standing by the window watching the show that was going on outside. I coughed to get their attention; they turned around looked like they got caught in the cookie jar. Fleur came and took the pie from Molly. Bill smiled at me; he came and hugged me followed by Vic, Teddy, and Louis. We followed Fleur and Molly in the kitchen. _

_ "Why is there a man standing in your front yard?" Molly asked. Fleur put the pie in the oven._

_ "The man is Rainier David and he is the man that is in love with Dom." Fleur said. She handed some plates to Vic to put on the table. _

_ "But why is he standing in your yard?" Molly asked. I could tell Molly was getting frustrated._

_ "He followed Dom back to England and she won't let him in." Vic said she took the wine glasses from her father. _

_ "Why won't she let him in because it looks like it going to rain?" I asked. _

_ "He lied to her." Vic made Teddy fold the napkins. Molly took a seat at the table. _

_ "About what," Molly asked. I knew Molly wanted her grandchildren to happy. _

_ "Rainier comes from very influence family in France and he didn't tell her until the end." Fleur said. She put the pot of stew on the table. _

_ "What wrong with that?" I asked. Fleur, Vic, and Molly rolled their eyes. _

_ "She comes from very influence family too." Vic said. Everyone was starting to sit on the table. Fleur went to the stairs to call Dom down for dinner. _

_ "I still don't understand." I looked at the men in the room and they looked like they didn't know either. Vic and Fleur rolled their eyes. Dom came and gave Molly and me a hug before sitting next to her brother. _

_ "Why don't you ask that nice young man in for dinner?" Molly asked Dom. Dom threw her look. _

_ "He is a liar. He told me one thing and it was very different than what I thought." Dom took a bit of her food. _

_ "What did he lie to you about?" Molly asked in a calm voice._

_ "He told me that his family wasn't anything special but everyone in France knows who they are." Dom looked at her plate. _

_ "It doesn't matter where he comes from but that he loves you." Molly reached across the table and patted her hand. "Your grandfather didn't come from the greatest family like I was from but I loved him and he loved me and that what matters. And it's about to rain." _

_ "Hey," I tried to defend myself but Molly gave me that smile and I knew I couldn't argue with her. _

_ Dom threw me a smile before getting up. "Maybe I'll let him in because he doesn't know English weather." Dom left the room to get the man standing outside her window. Everyone leaned their ears to the door to hear what is going to happen. All we heard was the door open and close. It was quiet for about five minutes before the door open again. Dom said something to him in French as they made their way to the kitchen. _

_ They came in holding hands; Rainier gave us a quick smile. "Everyone this is Rainier, Rainier this is everyone." Dom made him take her seat and was about to get another chair when he wrapped his arm around her and made her sit in his lap. Dom tried to get up but Rainier held her in place. He must have done this before because she didn't put a fight up. Someone must have brought a plate in because Dom put some food on the plate for him. He kissed her to thank her and said something in her ear that made her smile._

_ Most of the night Rainier stayed by Dom side, there was a moment when they went outside and came back with a ring on her finger. Fleur and Molly both cried. Bill pulled Rainier to side to talk to him about taking care of his little girl. Vic started talking to Dom about wedding plans. Louis was happy for his sister and told her to have fun living in France with Rainier. Champagne flowed freely that night to celebrate. _

_ The wedding took a year to plan; it was at Rainier family home in the French country side. The service was in French but I knew what was being said. After the wedding, Dom and Rainier decided to live in France with his family. Two years later they had Kora, the birth was difficult and they were told they may not be able to have any more children. After many tries they got pregnant with Wyatt. They were very happy with their family. _

100th

"Granddad," Kora and Wyatt came over and hugged me. I haven't seen them since they came last summer. "Happy birthday," They had perfect English from what they learned from their mother.

"How is school going?" I asked Wyatt. He gave me a smile that would make any girl fall at his feet.

"Good. My team is on the top and the girls love that." There was something in his eyes that he wasn't happy about that like he was before. It disappeared quickly before I could ask but his sister saw the look and knew what it was about.

"Why don't you tell him about Lisa Simon?" Kora gave a sneaky smile that would any Weasley would have. Wyatt threw a look to his sister. "How she turned you down after you asked her out?" I was about to put my hand up for her to stop but Wyatt got to her first.

"How did you hear about that?" In his mind he was trying to figure out if he told her or not.

"Our cousin Julian told me." Julian was their cousin on their father's side of the family. He was older than Wyatt but younger than Kora.

"I'm going to kill him when we get home." He said. He had a murder look in his eye but the look changed to mischievous look. "Why don't you tell Granddad about that man you are sleeping with and he wants more then to share your bed?" Kora face got all red. She was ready to kill her brother when her grandfather grabbed her around the waist.

"Kora why don't you go see what Dora is doing." Dora was sitting at the end of the table with Patrick taking with Roxanne and Edwin. Kora threw her brother a look like this wasn't over. Wyatt was about to thank his grandfather but didn't when he saw his face. "Why don't you go and have a chat with your parents." Wyatt looked over to his parents and saw that they weren't too happy with him. He hung his head and went over there. Bill smiled at me after he saw his grandson getting a talk from his parents. "Hello Dad," He lean down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday," He came close to my ear. "I hope one day I'm hundred and can see my family grow."

"You already seen your family grow and it's going to keep growing." I pulled him close. "You might have a great-child soon." Bill looked over to Dora and Kora then he found Remus and Hawk who were with the other children. He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." Bill left and went to tell Fleur the news. When he got to the door, someone was already opening. He almost ran into his brother, Ron. Bill hugged his brother. They stood by the door talking; it has been awhile since they saw each other. They hugged one more before Bill went in the house.

Ron waited at the door; he was bolding and had a belly. Ron still loves food and since he retired from the Aurors he gained weight. His wife came out of the house. He kissed her and said something in her ear before they were attacked from their twin granddaughters. Natalie and Hailey start to question them, Hermione laughs at them. Their mother comes over and tells them to leave their grandparents alone. The girls run off to the other children. Rose stands there to talk to her parents. There was a time where they thought that they weren't going to have a baby.

100th

_ It was snowing the day he came back, what he didn't know was that his wife was five months pregnant with their first child. They wanted children desperately. Ron and Hermione waited a year to have a baby. They thought they were going to get pregnant right away but it didn't happen. They watched Ron's brothers and sister having babies, every time they had one of their nieces and nephews it made them hurt on the inside. I saw a lot of hurt when Harry and Ginny made them James' godparents. Everyone expect Charlie had a baby and they cried most time after spending time with them._

_ One hot day in August Ron was getting ready for mission that was going to take him away for months. Ron and Hermione spent the day together. Ron left early the next morning, he left something behind. The morning Hermione realize that she was pregnant she wanted to run and tell Ron but he wasn't there. She wanted Ron to be the first to know but when she started to show she had to tell people. It was bitter sweet because they were happy for them but Ron wasn't here. The holiday season was here when he came home._

_ Ginny and Hermione were over to help Molly decorate the house for Christmas. Hermione was five months pregnant and Ginny was three months so Molly wouldn't let them help too much. They were at the kitchen table decorating cookies with James in a high chair. They were laughing and having fun. We didn't hear a pop because the snow was falling hard. There was a knock on the door and it scared all of us. Ginny had to get James and comfort him. I went to open the door and saw a man made of snow. The snow man smiled at me._

_ "Hello Dad," It sounded like my son Ron. He brushed the snow off of him. I started to see my son. _

_ "Ron," Tears were pooling in my eyes. Ron smiled and opened his arms for us to hug. He was wet from the snow. I gave a feeble laugh. "We need to get you out of these clothes." Ron laughed._

_ "Arthur, who at the door," I heard Molly behind me. I moved out of the way to let Ron in. I closed the door after Ron. Molly ran to hug her son. Ron looked over his mother shoulder and contracted with his wife's brown eyes. He let go of his mother and moved her out of the way. _

_ He didn't see his wife fully until he moved his mother. He saw Hermione's round belly, he walked over and put his hands on her belly. "How," He asked. _

_ Hermione smiled, there were tears in her eyes. "Spending the whole day in bed," Ron wiped a tear away on her cheek. "Are you happy?" Hermione asked. _

_ "Very happy, we wanted this for so long." Ron kissed her. "I love you." I felt like I was intruding so I grabbed Molly's hand and made Ginny get James. We left the kitchen but not before hearing._

_ "I love you, too." _

_ On a rainy April day Rose came to them. She was a beautiful baby girl with little hair and eyes like the bluest sky on a summer day, they later changed to brown like her mother's. Ron and Hermione were very happy with Rose. Two years later they had a little boy with red hair and blue eyes like his father. They named him Hugo. Something went wrong with Hugo so they couldn't have anything more kids. They loved their kids and are living a good life. _

100th

I turned away from and looked down the table to see that Scorpius got in the conversation with Fred and James. The younger people were at the end of the table and being young. The kids were throwing snowballs at each other. Cameron and Jonathon were deciding to do something that was going to get them in trouble. They reminded me of their fathers, Fred and James when they were that age. They were looking at their fathers. I caught their eye and shook my head. They gave me smiles like they were up to something.

"Dad," I turned around saw Ron standing in front of me. "Happy birthday," He leaned down and hugged me. "Having a good birthday so far?" He asked. I looked behind to find Rose and Hermione talking by the door still. I looked back at my son.

"It's been good so far. I just want everyone here now." Ron laughed at me.

He patted his stomach. "So we can have the food that is cooking in the kitchen." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Is food all you think about?" I turned towards the table to see Harry and George watching us. Harry asked Ron the question. Ron shook his head.

"No," He looked behind to see his wife and daughter not standing by the door anymore. He took a seat next to Harry. "I just like mum's cooking."

"Ron there a reason you have a belly and you love food." Harry patted Ron's stomach. Ron threw Harry a dirty look. "What do you do all day now that you are retired?" Ron was ready to hit Harry when he heard.

"Ron, I wouldn't do that because you know your wife." From Scorpius who was looking over here. Ron threw Scorpius and Harry a look and looked behind to see if Hermione was around. Ron gave a force smile to his son-in-law.

"Thank you, Scorpius for reminding me." Everyone who was in the conversation laughed. Ron wanted to get up but Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, we are just having fun." Harry said. "We know you think of something other than food."

"Like Hermione lying on their bed naked." George laughed. Ron was ready to jump the table to strangle George but Harry still had a hold on him.

"George, that not nice." Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back. "He thinks of other things." Ron was turning red, he up and left the table. We watched him walking to the house.

"Where do you think he's going?" George asked. There was a sparkle in his eye like he knew where Ron was going. Harry laughed.

"Oh you know." George and Harry laughed. Scorpius pulled a face.

"That is something I don't want to know about my father-in-law." Harry and George gave him sympathetic look, like they knew what he was going through. Harry was going to say something but a voice came at us.

"Do any of you know why Uncle Ron was running in the house, grabbing Aunt Hermione's hand and running upstairs about?" Louis asked as he came down to the tables. Louis looked older than his forty-four years because of his job at Gringotts. His red hair was getting white in it. There were laugh lines around his eyes. He was a curse breaker when he started out now he travels the world to find gold.

"Dad," Every dad at the table turned around to see whose kid it was. It was James' son Jeff. Behind him were Louis' twin daughters Kara and Laura. They had broomsticks in their hands. "They're making us play quidditch with them." He pointed at the twins.

James smiled at his son. "Jeff, don't you like quidditch?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes, but they want to kill us so they can beat each other."

Louis and James both looked at the girls, who looked innocent. Louis was going to say something to his girls when we heard. "Girls leave your cousins alone. If I remember your father and I told you not to think of quidditch today." Everyone turned to see Louis' wife Emma behind the girls. Emma's brown hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes were on the girls.

The girls gave their mother a Weasley smile, trying to hide their brooms behind their backs. "Yes, Mother. We remember." They said in unison.

"Give me the brooms." Emma put her hand out for the brooms. The girls handed them to her. The girls ran off but watched their mother to see what she was going to do with the brooms. Emma put them under the table with a spell so she was the only one who could get them. She turned to her husband. "I thought I told you to make sure that they didn't bring their brooms."

Louis gave his wife a half smile. "Sorry, I was not in the room when they left the house." Louis went and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to resist him but Louis kissed her. I heard a sigh from her, Louis knew he had her. There was time they couldn't show their love the way they do now.

100th

_ I was going to make a withdrawal at Gringotts and maybe see if Louis wanted to come over for dinner. He has been in the Middle East for the last two months. He was only going to be home for a week and a half before he was to leave again to go to another country. We barely saw him since he left Hogwarts a year and half ago. He took his father job as a curse breaker, but we know he is moving up. He is one of the best curse breakers they have. _

_ I was walking to the counter when I saw Louis walk out with a brown hair girl. She looked to be about his age. She had a folder open in her hand. They were talking about something. I couldn't catch what they were saying. I stopped making my way to the counter and was about to make my over to him when I saw him push the girl's hair out of the way of her face. _

_ I got a good look at his face and saw the love he had for her. It was something different; it was secret kind of love. She was the only one who knew it. I didn't want to intrude so I made my way back to the counter to make my withdrawal but I kept an eye on them. I saw a touch on the arm from Louis. She gave him a look only he knew what it was. I was making my way to the cart when I saw Louis put his hand on her back and led her back to the door they came out of. I'll send him a letter asking him over for dinner later. I went to grab the money I needed. _

_ The next day, Louis came over with his parents. Bill and Fleur went inside but Louis stayed outside in the garden. I went out there after I said hello to his parents. I stood next to him watching the sun set. There was a joy in him that I haven't seen before. "I was in the bank yesterday and I saw you with a brown hair girl, who is she?" I asked. There was alarm in his face before he relaxed._

_ I saw a smile on his face and the sun was on his face. "Her name is Emma Brown, she is my boss and I'm in love with her. She loves me but the bank frowns on romance so we have to keep it quiet." I put my arm around him. I felt the saddest in his voice. He wanted to take Emma out and show her off to the world but he wanted them to keep their job. I wanted to say something but I never had to hide my relationship with Molly. _

_ We stood there watching the sun when he said, "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She the one for me but I don't where we can with work." _

_ "Everything will work out for the best," I told him. "You have to fight for what you believe in. If you believe in this love you have with Emma then fight for it." Louis hugged me. _

_ "Thank you, Granddad." There was a smile on his face. We went inside and there was something different in Louis, he was fighting for love now. _

_ Six months later, Emma got a job in the Ministry with Goblins Liaison Office. They brought their relationship out and everyone fell in love with Emma and thought that she was great for Louis. It took them five years for them to marry. They got married with their family just there. About two later they had twin girls and they have their father wrapped around their fingers. It's been a long time since I stood out there with Louis and telling him to fight. _

100th

"Louis, I know the girls can get anything out of you but you have to remember who you sleep with." Emma got out of her husband arms and with back towards to house mumbling about her husbands. Louis ran after her. They ran into Percy and Audrey as they went in.

* * *

**A/N: Again if there is a story you would like to hear let me know. Thank you for reading –sjt1988**


	5. Percy, Lily, Hugo

Louis said a few words to his aunt and uncle before going around them and going into the house. Percy was balding but his brown eyes were bright behind his glasses. Audrey brown hair was going white but her blues eyes still shine like the day I met her. Molly, their daughter came out of the house and hugged them. They haven't seen each other since Percy and Audrey were in America for Christmas holidays. Percy asked her something but Molly laughed at him. She pointed to the tables were everyone was. Percy nodded before heading to the table. Audrey went in the house with her daughter. I knew later Audrey would come and see me but her daughter needed her more.

100th

_ After the war Percy went through a time were all he felt was guilt for not saving Fred in the war. He thought that it should have been him not Fred. Everyone was glad when he came back to the family. There were tears coming down his face when he said his sorry to me for not believing me. I hugged him and told him he came back in the end. We cried, holding each other. He started feeling apart of the family when he saw Ron in the yard after Fred's funeral. He went over to him and they sat there talking for awhile. I don't know what passed between them that day but everything was working out. _

_ In the year 2003, Percy had to go over to America for work for a couple of months. That is where he met Audrey. She was there to help him in anything that he needed. There were many nights that they worked late into the night. Things started to happen between them. They would end up at his hotel room or her flat for the night. They didn't make anything of it he lived in England and she in America. They knew it wasn't going to work so they spent many nights in each other arms. _

_ On the day Percy left, they said goodbye like two professionals that they were, the night before they said goodbye like lovers who were not going to see each other again. Percy went back to work where he met Mary. They started to date, everyone liked Mary and thought that she was perfect for Percy but fate got in the way one day in November._

_ The smell of dinner was going through the quiet house; I was sitting reading the paper while Molly was finishing dinner for us. It has been quiet here since Ron and Ginny moved out after Ginny's and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. We only saw the children on Sundays for lunch or if they needed something from us. _

_ I was reading something about a former Death Eater when I heard the knock on the door. "I got it," I yelled to the kitchen. I went to the front door and open the door. There stood a brown haired woman. Her blue eyes looked up at me. "Hello," I smiled but I was trying to figure out why she was standing in my front door. "How can I help you?" I asked. _

_ She gave me a nerves smile. "Hello," I heard an accent; it sounded like she came from America. "I'm looking for Percy Weasley. I must be at the wrong house. Sorry." She turned around to walk away._

_ "Wait," I grabbed her arm. She looked at my hand that was holding her arm. I let her go. "Why are you looking for my son?" I asked her._

_ She smiled. "I have to tell him something that I couldn't write in a letter." There was something in her eyes that I couldn't make out. I nodded. _

_ "Why don't you come in and have dinner," I moved out of the way of the door to let her in. "Then I'll take you to Percy's place." She nodded and came in the house. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Arthur Weasley, Percy's father." _

_ "Audrey Green." She shook my hand. I led her to the kitchen where Molly was setting the table. _

_ "Molly," Molly turned and looked at me. She saw Audrey standing next to me. "We are having a guest for dinner." Audrey smiled at Molly. It made Molly smiled right back. Molly came over and hugged her. _

_ "Welcome to our home. I'm Molly Weasley." Molly led her to a seat and made her sit down. Molly went and grabbed another plate for dinner. She placed it in front of Audrey. Molly and I both took our seats at the table. _

_ "What brings you to our home?" Molly asked._

_ "I'm looking for Percy Weasley and Mr. Weasley said he would take me to him after dinner." Audrey said. "Oh, I'm Audrey Green. I know Percy from when he was in the States." _

_ "Oh, you're Audrey. Percy told us so much about you and how you help him in the States." I saw Audrey's cheeks get a little red from the comment Molly made. I think there was more to the story then Percy and Audrey were telling us. Audrey told us about her time in America and how she grew up there. _

_ After dinner, Audrey helped Molly clean up the kitchen. Molly asked her to stay here after she was done talking with Percy. Audrey told her they will see how thing go. I took Audrey outside and apparated to the outside of Percy's flat in London. We went up three steps to his door. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. _

_ Mary open the door, she smiled at me then frown when she saw Audrey standing next to me. Mary didn't like that Audrey was beautiful and she wasn't that great with bland brown hair and uninterested brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Hello, Arthur." She gave me a winning smile. _

_ "Is Percy here?" I asked. I didn't like the look she was giving Audrey but didn't say anything mean to her and she was so much nicer to me and Molly. I know I don't have say in who my children date but I want the best for them. Right now Mary was not the best for my son. _

_ She nodded and let us in the flat. Mary went in the back to get Percy. Audrey and I stood in the hall waiting for them to come. I gave her a weak smile. "I sorry for the way she was acting towards to you." _

_ Audrey gave me a half smile that I knew my son fell in love with. "It's okay. She thinks that I'm here to steal Percy from her but that is up to Percy and what he wants to do." I nodded and looked down the hall to see if Percy was coming. We waited for a couple more minutes before Percy came out. _

_ He gave me a smile but when he saw Audrey his eyes lighted up. I knew there was more going on between then they made it seem. He was in love with her. It was the same I seen many times before. He didn't look at Mary that way he was looking at Audrey right now. Audrey gave him a very bright smile. _

_ "Percy, can we talk in private?" She asked. Percy nodded. He took her arm and led her to the back. I went through the door on the left. I sat in Percy's sitting room. I picked up the paper that he must have left on the table before he got busy with something. I read the paper while I waited for Percy and Audrey. _

_ I read most of the paper before they came back in the room. There was a look in Percy's eyes like he didn't know what to make of the news Audrey gave him. I didn't know if he likes it or didn't know what to make of it. He looked at me. "Dad, do you think Audrey could stay with for awhile?" I nodded and got up. I smiled at Audrey and she smiled back. Percy led us to the door. He looked at Audrey. "There are some things I have to do but I will see you tomorrow." She nodded and I saw that she was looking behind Percy. I saw what she was looking at and Mary was standing in one of the doorways. She didn't look too happy. Audrey and I left. _

_ The next day, Percy came over and he talked with Audrey in the garden. That Sunday they told everyone that Audrey was pregnant and that she was going to stay in England. She moved in with Percy a week later. In May, they welcome a beautiful baby girl that they named Molly after her grandmother. My Molly felt very honor by that. They got married a year later with Molly on Audrey's hip. They had one more beautiful girl and fell in love with her along with her sister. _

100th

Percy came over to me. He hugged me. "Happy birthday Dad," He looked around and saw his son-in-law. He smiled at him. "Where is the rest of our family?" Percy wanted to see his great-grandson. Bruce laughed.

"Molly's in the kitchen. I don't know where Tom is. He probably is with his wife and son." And at that moment Tom came in the backyard from what he was doing. He was making his way to the house with Jr. in his arms. Bruce smiled. "He is taking his son in for his nap." Percy wanted to go over there but knew that a baby needed his sleep. He decided to take a seat at the table. He looked around.

"I thought that there would be more people here." George hit him on the back.

"Most of the women are in kitchen. The kids are running around somewhere. Ron and Hermione are doing things you don't want to know about. Louis ran after his wife to make up so he won't get in trouble. Bill ran to tell something to Fleur. And then are the people who are not here yet." George said. Percy nodded. Percy and George started to talk about what was going in the world. Harry decided to get in the conversation with them. I looked around the table to see most everyone was in a conversation. I looked over to the house and saw Lily talking with Hugo's wife Mary. Lily was aging well with no gray hair in her red hair; her brown eyes were so much like her mother. Mary had brunette hair and green eyes that had so much love in them. Behind them were their husbands and kids.

Lily my youngest granddaughter thought she was always right and it brought many fights with others. After awhile most would stop fighting with her and say that she right. There was only one person who would fight with her and that was Lysander Scamander. He would fight with her about everything little thing, from who put the fork on the wrong side of the plate to who is the better quidditch player. When they were together everyone knew there was going to show and they liked to watch.

100th

_ There was one fight that brought them together and James doesn't like to remember this one. There was a summer party that was happening and Ginny and Harry with their kids came over to help set up. Lysander came over with his brother, Lorcan and Lucy. Molly made Lily and Lysander set the tables up outside. _

_ "No, we should put the tables in a line." Lily yelled, she started to put a table down. _

_ "We should put it in a square so everyone can see each other," Lysander tried taking the table away from Lily. As I stood watching them from the window, I feared for the table that was between them. I heard someone come up between me. _

_ "Are they at it again?" I turned to see my daughter watching her daughter. I nodded. "Why did Mum put them together again?" I laughed._

_ "You should know, Ginny." Ginny gave me a look only she would learn from her mother. I laughed and went back to watch Lily and Lysander. _

_ Lily was putting the tables in a line while Lysander was going behind her putting the tables in a square. Lily and Lysander were blocked in around the tables. Lysander looked like he was about to laugh until he saw Lily's face. She looked like a mother dragon when someone touched her eggs. _

_ "Lysander Xenophilius Scamander," Lily yelled. Everyone heard because they were making their way to the backyard. Lorcan and Lucy were standing there with Sarah on Lorcan's hip. James and Albus were coming around the house. Harry and Molly came up behind Ginny and me. "Why are the tables in a square when I said we should put them in a line?" _

_ "I said that we should put them a square and that is how I did it." There was secret smile on his face and I knew he was liking this. Lily's hand gripped tighter on her wand. Lysander was going to get the Bat-Bogey Hex. He saw that they had an audience and grabbed Lily's hand with the wand in. He moved one of the tables and pulled Lily to the forest. _

_ I saw everyone trade a look with the person next to them. James started to follow them when Al stopped him by putting his hand on James' arm. James turned to him with a look on his face telling Al to let him go. I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were too far away from me. James finally shook off Al's hand. He went in the forest following the path Lily and Lysander took. _

_ "He shouldn't have done that." Harry said. Molly, Ginny, and I turned to look at him. He gave us a knowing smile. "I followed Ron and Hermione after a fight and let's just say I saw things I shouldn't have." Harry closed his eyes thinking of the memory. He let out a little shiver. He opened his eyes. "James is going to be scar for life." I smiled and let out a laugh. Molly and Ginny let one out too. We were laughing when we heard laughing coming from outside._

_ We turned and saw James coming from the forest with a scared look on his face. Al was shaking his head with a smile, Lucy and Lorcan were laughing out loud. Sarah was laughing because her mum was laughing. James came in the house with them following him. We waited for him to say something. _

_ He looked at his mother, "I saw parts of Lily that I didn't want to see." He went go the kitchen, we followed him. He poured himself some fire whiskey and down it. Al wanted to say something but his mother hit on the arm. I knew that Al was never going to let James live this down. _

_ Lily and Lysander came back holding hands and smiles on their faces. There were leaves and grass on their clothes. Everyone except Sarah knew what happen in the forest. Lucy winked at her cousin, Lily nodded. It seemed they knew something that no one else knew. James didn't say anything to them for the rest of the night. _

_ Lily and Lysander dated for seven years before they had their twin girls, Brook and Bridget. When everyone wanted to marry, they waited another two years before they tied the knot. They had their son, Brenden two years later. They still fight but they do it happily. _

100th

Brook and Bridget found Zoe as she came out of the pile of children. They started talking like they haven't seen each other for months rather than yesterday when they were at school. None of them was dating because they said guys were afraid of their family. I know there are guys out there for them. They went to the front of the house to talk.

Lily and Mary were making their way around the table while their husbands were still making their way towards us. "Happy birthday, Granddad," I saw Lily standing over me. I opened my arms to hug her. I hugged Mary next.

"Happy birthday, Arthur," She looked over to her three older sons, they went straight to where the kids where. She shook her head as she saw Hugo gather the boys with their youngest, Kyle on his shoulders and send them over to me. They said their hellos before they ran off again. Hugo smiled at me; he put Kyle down who went to follow his older brothers.

"Sorry about that," Hugo hugged me, Hugo's red hair all over the place like he was running his hand through his hair. His blue eyes looked around and saw Scorpius but didn't see who he was looking for. "Are my parents here?" He looked around.

George laughed. "They're doing things that they don't want you to know about." He got most of the older men laughing. Hugo rolled his eyes and went to take a seat next to his brother-in-law. They started talking about Hugo's next book he was writing. He took a look at his wife with such love, she blushed. They are very happy together.

100th

_ Hugo was always coming up with stories since he was three when he told everyone the story of The Three Wizards and the Giant. Even when he couldn't talk very well he captured everyone attention. He always had a look on his face like he was thinking of the next line of the story. Everyone liked his writing and couldn't wait to read more of his work. Every essay he wrote was like reading a book. _

_ After Hogwarts Hugo got a job at the Daily Prophet, he worked his way up by getting interviews from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He got interview with Mary Adams. Mary Adams was this upcoming singer, everyone loved her. They met at her flat, the interview went well. Hugo poured out his Weasley charm and got a date with her. _

_ It took people seeing them together to see that they were together because no one believed that Mary Adams would go out with a nobody reporter. All his cousins made fun of him until they met her. They made many front cover of Witch Weekly Magazine. When they got married in 2034 everyone wanted the magazine that Witch Weekly did on their wedding. They had their first son Michael. Hugo worked another year before he quit the Daily Prophet to work on his first book. It was a Sunday when he told everyone that his book was published. _

_ Hugo came in the door with a big smile on his face. Mary came in with their two year old son, who was clapping because Daddy was so happy. Hugo had a package under his arm. I knew he wanted to tell us what was going on but had to wait for dinner because Molly made a rule that any news had to be told at the table so everyone could hear the news together. It was made when our children had news and told everyone but us and we were the last to know. Molly didn't like it so she made the rule. _

_ Everyone was at the table, parents helping their children with their food. Dishes were being passed around. After everyone was sitting, there was a smile on James face but not Martina. Everyone was talking so James raised his wand to make a noise to get everyone attention. When everyone was looking at him, he put his arm around Martina. "Martina and I are going to have a baby and we hope it's a girl this time." They had four boys already. We saw Martina give a weak smile, she wasn't that happy. No one knew how to take the news because James and Martina didn't have the greatest relationship. Everyone smiled and said congratulation to them. Everyone started to talk between themselves._

_ I watched Hugo to see what he was so happy about. The sparkle from Hugo's eyes didn't leave. I watched him through dinner to see when he was going to say something. He waited until dessert. _

_ "Everyone, there something I want to show you." Hugo pulled the package; he pulled off the brown paper. There in gold lettering was the title of a book, The True One. Below that was in gold lettering was Hugo's name. It took everyone a second to figure out that Hugo wrote the book. Everyone telling him that they knew he could do it. He passed the book to his mother, "Read the first page." _

_ Hermione gave her son a look but opened to the first page and read. "To my big family for always believing in me," I saw tears in almost every woman's eye. Hermione gave the book to Ron before she hugged her son. _

_ The book went around the table, everyone read the back, and they couldn't wait until they read it. The book was in Lucy's hand as she showed her youngest Leland, Hugo said, "Everyone is getting a free copy of the book to read." Thank you went around the room. The book was handed to Mary. She held it to her chest; Hugo was waiting for her to give it to him as he put out his hand. _

_ "Hugo there something I need to tell you." The look in Mary's eyes told a secret. She gave him a smile. "I'm pregnant." _

_ Hugo's hand fell to the table. "How did it happen?" Hugo shocked showed on his face. _

_ "Ron, you need to have a talk with your son about where babies come from." George laughed. Everyone laughed except Ron. Ron threw his brother a look. Ron wanted to say something but Hugo beat him to it._

_ "Thank you, Uncle George but I already had that talk from Dad and I remember it wasn't very fun for the both of us. By the end if it Dad was stuttering and red in the face. But he did say to wait for someone special," All the women sighed but Hugo gave a wicked smile. "But I didn't." His wife hit him on the arm. The guys all laughed. Hugo went in for a kiss from his wife. She pulled away. "There is only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Mary, Mike and this new life we are going to have. All I'm asking is how." _

_ Mary leaned over and whispered something in Hugo that made him smile. Everyone was waiting if they would tell us how it happened. They said something between them. Hugo turned to his parents, "Can you watch Mike tonight?" Everyone knew what was going to happen tonight. Hermione and Ron agree to take Mike that night._

_ Over the next nine months Hugo's book climbed the charts. After reading his book I knew he was going places. His book hit number one when Mary was in the hospital giving birth to their second son, Arnold. They had two more boys Grant two more years later and Kyle five years after Grant. Over the years Hugo sold many books. Everyone in the wizarding world knew his books and how good they are. _

100th

Kyle came running to his father with tears in his eyes. "Natalie and Hailey said I couldn't play with them because it's a girl's game." Natalie and Hailey were standing not too far away the area where the kids were. They were both looking innocent like they had nothing to do with it. Hugo gathered Kyle in his arms. Scorpius looked over to his twin daughters and knew that their dad wanted to see them. They put their hands behind their backs and put smiles on as they came over to the table.

"Why did you tell Kyle that he couldn't play with you?" Scorpius asked the girls.

"Because we were playing a girl game," Natalie said to her father.

"Why don't we change the game we are playing so Kyle can play too?" Scorpius made it sound like it was the only answer. The girls nodded. Kyle got off his father's lap and followed his cousins to play.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she saw the kids going to play. She came down from the house with a try in her hand. She looked between her husband and brother.

"Your daughters told my son that he couldn't play with them." Hugo told his sister. There was something in voice that sounded like he was thinking of something else, like from the pass.

Rose smiled. "Hugo, let it go. It was thirty years ago when I told you that I didn't want you to play with me and Lily." Everyone who was around them was laughing. Hugo stuck out his tongue at her. Rose put the tray on the table. "Is that all you got."

Rose walked away from the table when she had jelly legs. Everyone was watching them now. She tried to turn around but fell on the ground. Hugo was laughing; he got up and leaned over the table. "Can't walk much," He sat in his seat again. Scorpius got up and went around the table to help his wife up. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He took the jinx off and helped Rose up. Rose gave her brother a look.

"This isn't over." Rose marched to the house. Hugo made it look like he wasn't worried as he shrugged it off. We knew he should because no one knew what Rose was going to do now.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if there is a story you would like to hear. Thank you for reading-sjt1988**


	6. Lucy, Albus, Charlie

Rose came out ten minutes later with a bowl filled with a fruit. She came down with an evil smile on her face. Everyone gave a look to Hugo; he didn't let it bother him. Rose went around the table, everyone around Hugo moved away from him. Rose tipped the bowl over Hugo's head. Hugo was covered in fruit with its juices. Hugo got and went after his sister who was running towards the house. Scorpius and Mary traded a look between them. They would never understand their spouses and their relationship with their siblings.

"Why are Rose and Hugo showing a great example to their children by running around the house?" Lucy said, she was on the arm of her son Leland. Her three other children were behind her with their father, Lorcan. Lucy red hair was still red even after three boys, her brown eyes learned a lot in the last twenty-five years.

Sara, Lucy's oldest was looking for Dora, her best friend. She saw her sitting at the table and made her way over to her, they haven't seen each other in the last two months with Sara's job. Sara worked with foreign policy with other countries. She was always away with her partner Hunter Green, who she was in love with. Her red hair and green eyes gave her a beautiful face. We knew her partner knew about her. Lucy wanted the best for her only daughter after Sara beginning.

100th

"_I'm going to kill James," Ginny told her sisters-in-laws. "Today he decided he was going to paint the kitchen for my birthday." The look on Ginny's' face was of annoyance. "You know what color he chooses?" _

"_What?" Angelica asked. The women were laughing._

"_This dark purple color, I saw the paint can in the shed." Everyone laughed. We heard the backdoor open; we thought it was one of the men coming from outside or one of the kids coming in to see if the food was ready. Ginny continued. "So I don't have my kitchen for the next three days." Everyone gave Ginny sympathy looks. We didn't hear someone walk up and ask about food or someone sitting down at the table. We saw Lucy and her best friend, Lorcan standing in the doorway. Lorcan was holding Lucy's hand. _

"_Lucy, is there something you need?" Audrey asked her youngest daughter. _

"_Is Dad around?" Lucy voice sounded weak like she was scared about her parents were going to react to her news. _

"_He's outside." Audrey gave her a look only a mother would give. _

"_I'll go and get him," Hermione got up and went outside to get Percy. Lucy didn't move from her spot when she walked in. Hermione came back in with Percy. He looked at his wife with a questionable look._

"_What did you need Audrey?" Percy asked. _

"_Your daughter has something for us." Audrey pointed at Lucy. Percy took a seat next to his wife._

"_I think we should leave," Hermione said to everyone in the room. She was standing by the door waiting for us to agree with her. Ginny nodded and started to get up. We started to follow her._

"_No, you can stay because I don't want to say it again." Everyone took their seat again. Lucy looked at her aunts. "You can tell your husbands and kids after I'm done telling you." They nodded. She had let go of Lorcan's hand and wiped her hands on her jeans. She took a breath, "I'm pregnant." All I could make out was laughter coming from outside, they didn't know what just happen in kitchen. _

"_Are you the father?" Percy broke the silence. His eyes were throwing daggers at Lorcan. Percy was ready to get up and hurt him if Lucy didn't stop him with her words._

"_No, Lorcan is here for support." Lucy looked at her mother to see if she had some other support. She grabbed Lorcan's hand. _

"_Who is father and why isn't he here with you?" Percy said through clenched teeth. _

_Lucy took another breath and looked at Lorcan who nodded. Lucy looked back at her father. "Dan O'Conner and he wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Lucy burst into tears. Lorcan took her in his arms. Percy face softened some. There were tears in most of the women eyes because they never had the fear of raising a child on their own. _

"_What are you going to do?" Percy asked in a calm voice. I could tell he was worried about his youngest daughter. He looked like he was ready to kill the boy who did this to his daughter. I saw he was thinking of the time when Audrey showed up at his door telling him she was pregnant, how he man up, and stood by her side. Yes he loves his wife even before she came to England with his child. He loves his daughters that Audrey and he had. _

_Lucy wiped the tears away, "I'm going to keep the baby." Lorcan rubbed her back. _

_Audrey looked at her daughter. "You know raising a baby is hard work." In Audrey's mind she was thinking that could have been her if Percy didn't want Molly and her. _

"_I know Mum but I can't give this baby up." Lucy wiped her face from the remaining tears. _

"_You are an adult and you can do what you want. We will support you in anything you do." Audrey said. Lucy lets out a breath; Percy gives his wife a look. Audrey gives her husband a smile. "That could have been me." She kisses him on the cheek. _

_Lucy later told us that she went on a date with this Dan O'Conner and things went a little far then Lucy wanted. When she found out she was pregnant she thought that Dan would be happy but he told her he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She told Lorcan and he told she could do it. He stood by her side through everything._

_Lucy gave birth to a healthy baby girl in February. She named her Sara. Sara had the Weasley red hair and green eyes. Lucy said they were the color of Dan's eyes. Lorcan never left Lucy side. Lorcan looked like a proud father at the birth of Sara. I knew he was in love with my granddaughter and would do anything for her. It took Lucy some time to see what he was doing and she fell for him._

_When Lorcan saw that his feelings were return he asked Lucy out. They dated for a year before Lucy asked him to marry her and Sara. Lorcan said yes. They wanted to get married right away; they were married four months later. Lorcan adopted Sara a month later after the wedding. They had their first son, Leander when Sara was five. Two years later they had Leland. Their youngest Liam came as a surprise four years after Leland. _

100th

"You don't want to know," James said. "It had something to do with their kids and a fruit bowl." Lucy looked at Scorpius and Mary asking if James was right, they nodded.

Lucy's boys started to head for where the children were but Lucy stopped them.

"Boys, come and say hi to your granddads and uncles." The boys went to one person each. Liam came over to me first; he gave me a mischievous smile. He didn't say anything just gave me a hug. He ran off to Percy. I got Leander next.

"Hello, Granddad." He hugged me.

"Where is Lisa?" I asked. I thought I would see her here today.

"She had to go in to work today when she told them that she couldn't come in today." There was a flash of anger in his eyes. I gave him a smile telling him everything was going to be okay. He nodded and went over to Bruce. Leland came over and hugged me. He told me about being Head Boy and he couldn't wait to be done with school. After they were done they went to the rest of the children. Leander went to find Jeremy his best friend. Liam went to see if Warwick was here yet.

Lucy took a seat at the table and started talking with Lily and Mary. "Hello, Arthur." I looked at the Scamander twins and gave them a smile.

"Hello boys." They hugged me and went to sit next to their wives.

Dora and Sara were catching up. I looked around the table to see everyone in their conversations. Some are in more than one conversation. There were smiles all around. I felt tears prickling. I was so happy this was my family. I looked and saw a quidditch game going on.

"This is really something." Harry said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, something I can't believe this is my family after all that happen." Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry laughed. I gave him a curious look. He pointed towards the front of the house. I saw Al cover in something and he didn't look too happy right now even with holding his two-year old daughter's hand. Behind him came the laughing faces of his wife, Melissa and his three older children. Rose and Hugo were behind them with secret smiles on their faces. I saw them five high each other.

As Al got closer we heard him say he was going to kill them. Debbie, his youngest let go of his hand and ran to her grandfather. Harry picked up the black hair girl. Harry gave her a loud kiss on the cheek; Debbie clapped her hands and laughed that laugh only little ones can get away with. Harry settled her in his lap. Al watched his daughter from a distance; his wife came and stood next to him. Al reached for her hand without looking at her. Al said something in Melissa ear, it made her laugh. She brought out a softer side of Al.

100th

_Al didn't let anything get in his way on becoming an auror. He always said he had something to prove to everyone. He worked his way up in the Auror Department from training to becoming one of the best. When he was twenty-five his head told him he was going to have a partner fresh from training. Al didn't like it one bit. The next day a redhead with blue eyes by the name Melissa showed up at his desk. He would say that she was beautiful but he would not let that get in the way to the top. _

_Over the next two years, Melissa love to make fun of him telling him he needs loosen up and have some fun. On a mission someone threw a hex at Al, Melissa jumped in front of him. The hex missed them both. Later after they caught the bad guys and brought them in for questioning, Al pulled Melissa to the side and kissed her. Telling her she was crazy. There were cheers going around the department when they broke apart. Everyone was saying about time, Al just gave a shy smile with his arm around Melissa. _

_Al brought Melissa over for a family dinner to meet everyone. Al came in with the redhead he was been talking about for years now. He shouted, "Hello." His nephews Jeremy and Jeff came running from in the house. Al hugged them. They looked at Melissa with curious looks._

"_Uncle Al who is this?" Jeremy asked. He pointed to Melissa. Al put an arm around Melissa. _

"_This is my girlfriend Melissa." Al kissed her on the cheek. The boys made disgusted looks then ran off in the house. Al brought Melissa in the kitchen where all the adults were. I saw Melissa blush when she saw Harry because he was her boss._

"_Hello, Mr. Potter." She smiled. Al whispered in her ear that made her blush harder._

_Harry laughed. "Call me Harry when we are out of work." Melissa nodded._

"_Melissa, this is my granddad Arthur, my grandmother Molly, my brother James and his wife, Martina. The two terriers that met us at the door were their two older sons, Jeremy and Jeff." Al pointed everyone out. "This is my sister Lily and her boyfriend and father of her twins, Lysander and my mum Ginny." Ginny walked in with two babies on her hip. Al took one from her. "This is one of the twins, Brooke." He took a look to make sure. "The one my mum is holding is Bridget." He handed Brooke to her father. "There's one more baby here that is James and Martina's son Jake." Melissa nodded trying to remember everyone's name. Al pulled out a seat for her to sit. _

_After she sat, Al took his own seat. "So tell me how you and Al met because all I got from him was Dad gave her to me." Lily started to rock Bridget as she started to whine. _

"_Al," Melissa hit him on the arm. Al gave her a sheepish smile. Melissa turned to Lily, "We know guys can't tell a story to save their life." She threw Al a look and all the women were nodding. "So I walk in the Auror Department thinking finally I'm done with auror training and get to have a partner who can teach me thing. All I knew was his name was Albus Potter." At that everyone looked at her questionably, she didn't know that Albus Potter was Harry Potter's son. She opened her mouth to continue but Lily stopped her._

"_Wait you didn't know Al was Harry Potter's son." Melissa shook her head. _

"_No, I knew Al by Al in school because that what everyone was calling him." Everyone nodded knowing that Al wasn't a big fan of his name. "I thought that Albus was this old man with white hair and was going to retire soon." Everyone laughed as they picture Al with white hair. "Well when I made my way to my desk. I saw a head with black hair that looked like he just rolled out bed, in front of my desk. I made my way round and saw he had these amazing green eyes. Let's just say he made a girl's knee weak. I stared at him taking him all in. Then he looked up with a frown on his face, I thought a smile would make him more handsome then he was. Al asked me who I was and if I need anything. I told him I was looking for Albus Potter and I'm Melissa Brunson. He laughed and said you are looking at him and the only people who call him Albus were his parents and grandparents. I should call him Al. He pointed to the desk in front of him and said that your desk. I made myself promise that I was going to get him to laugh more."_

"_Al you didn't have to be so mean to her." Molly hit him on the back of his head. "I know your mother taught you better." _

"_Sorry Grandmum." Al rubbed the back of his head; Melissa leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Al smiled. After that Melissa fit right in. She joked with James, talked recipes with Ginny, Molly, and Martina. Help Harry solve a problem he had and talked muggle with me. She held babies and told Lysander that he was to marry Lily. _

_After dinner, Al grabbed Melissa hand. "I'm going to show her the house." James lifted one brow and a smile that told Al he was never going to live this down. Al threw him one back and said, "Lily and Lysander." James made a face and Al left the room. _

"_I like her." Molly brought a pot of tea and biscuits to the table. "She's what Al needs in his life." _

"_I know Mum. He finally found someone for him." Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. Harry put an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if she's telling the truth about not knowing Al was Albus Potter."_

"_I believe her. After Al's first year he didn't want everyone calling him Albus so he started telling everyone to call him Al Potter. If you didn't know personally you knew him as Al not Albus. He always thought that Albus was an old man's name and he needed a way to get the girls." Lily got up. "I'll be right back. I have to change Bridget." Lily left the room. _

"_I guess I can see what she is saying." Ginny said. I got up. I knew they were going to talk more about Al and Melissa. I had to go to the bathroom. _

_I went upstairs, I heard Lily talking to Bridget and Bridget laughing. I peaked in and saw Lily tickling Bridget; Bridget had the biggest smile on her face. I moved away from the door and started to make my way to the bathroom. _

_I stopped at the bathroom when I heard. "Al." I went to the twins' old room. "Al," I opened the door to make sure nothing was wrong but the sight I saw was one that I could live without. Al and Melissa were making love. I closed the door and slowly backed away. I tried to get in the bathroom but Lily was standing there with Bridget on her hip with a smile on her face. _

"_I see you caught the two love birds," She smiled. I nodded and went in the bathroom closing the door in her face. After I was done I opened the door to see Lily leaning against the door where her brother was. I took Bridget from Lily._

"_Lily, get away from the door." Lily moved away. She started to walk down the hall to the stairs._

"_Whatever Al is doing, it is making Melissa very happy." Lily smirked. I shook my head._

"_Don't let your grandmother hear that." I didn't know what to say to that. We made it back to the kitchen. Ginny threw Lily a look._

_Lily gave her mother a look, asking what did I do now. "We think Al is going to ask Melissa to marry him and Mum wants you and Lysander to get married." James told Lily what was going on. _

"_Mum, Lysander and I will get married when we're ready." Ginny wanted to say something but Al and Melissa came in. Lily smiled wickedly. "Did you have a great time touring the house?" By the smiles on Al and Melissa faces they had a great time. _

"_You have a great home." Melissa said to Molly. _

"_Yeah, how much did you see outside the bedroom you were in?" Lily asked. Al and Melissa threw Lily a look. "I know what you did and so does Granddad." Al and Melissa blushed. All the adults knew what happen upstairs. _

"_What did Uncle Al and Melissa do?" Jeremy asked. Everyone laughed. James took his son in his arms. _

"_You'll learn when you're older." James hugged his son. _

_Al and Melissa dated for another four months before Al asked her to marry him. They planed the wedding in six months. It didn't long until they had their first child, Warwick. Melissa decide that she was going to quit her job at the Auror Department so that Warwick and any others they were going to have would still have one parent if something happen to the other. Four years later they had Chloe; three years after her they had Zach. Al thought they were done after Zach but five years later they had Debbie. They still act like they are in love for the first time. _

100th

Warwick, Chloe, and Zach came over to the table, looking for food. Warwick moves a black hair out of his face before he grabs something. Chloe gives a wave before she goes to find her cousins. Zach starts to look for someone. "Where is Uncle Ron?"

"Uncle Ron is busy. Why?" James asked. Zach gave him a smile that told us he has something planned for Ron.

"I want to pull a prank on him." Zach looked away from his grandfather.

"Zach," Zach turned to the sound of his father's voice. "I thought we told you no pranks today." Zach nodded.

"But Dad I can't waste this prank it would be perfect for Uncle Ron."

"Zach, go and play." Melissa told him. Zach ran off. Al and Melissa took a seat.

"Why did you tell him off?" George asked. "I wanted to see something happen to Ron."

"He's in trouble for hurting Chloe yesterday and his punishment is no pranks for a day." Melissa said. She took Debbie from Harry; Debbie was placed on the ground near her parents. Al gave her a few toys to play with. With one eye on Debbie they started to talk to everyone.

George turned to James, "Where did you go wrong with Zach, he is a Marauder in the making."

"Sorry, I can't watch him all the time. I do have my own family." James threw up his arms.

I took my eyes off them and saw Rose and Hugo laughing while going in the house to wash up. Joy came out with a big tray of food after Rose and Hugo left the door open. She brought the food to the table. Fred broke his conversation with Scorpius and Mary and got up. He took Joy's arm and led her away from the table. He threw me a smile over his shoulder. I knew he was going to ask her to marry him. I had to stop the tear before anyone saw. I glance away from them.

I saw Bill come out of the house with Charlie and his wife, Olwen. They were talking because it's been nine months since they saw each other. Charlie was catching up on Bill's grandkids. Charlie told him about his step-grandkids. They didn't notice that the women were bringing out food. Ron and Hermione were done with what they were doing because they were helping. Olwen moved them out of the way. I knew there was a time that we knew Charlie was never going to get married.

100th

_Charlie was visiting and here to see his new nephew and niece. We were having Sunday dinner. The older kids were running outside to give their mothers a sigh of relief. Ginny was setting the table for her mum while Harry held their month old daughter. Charlie was sitting away from the table with two month old Hugo in his lap. Hermione was keeping an eye on them from her place at the counter where she was putting the salad together. Molly brought out a camera and took a picture of uncle and nephew. _

"_Charlie, when are you going to get married and give me some grandchildren?" Molly asked him. She put the camera down on the counter. Everyone looked at him to see what his answer will be this time. Each time he came he always had a different answer for Molly. _

"_Mum," Charlie sighed. He handed Hugo to his father. "You want to know the real reason I'm not married." Molly nodded. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Charlie. "The woman I'm in love with is married to another guy and they have two children. She won't leave because she doesn't know who she loves more me or him. I can't tell her to leave him because he is a great guy." Charlie put his head in his hands. Molly went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. _

"_I'm sorry, son." She said in his hair. "You can tell me."_

_Charlie broke out of her arms. "Her name is Olwen. I met her first when her husband got transfer to our dragon reverse. I was giving him a key to his new family home. She was standing away from us with a two year old and a newborn. Steve, her husband looked proudly on his family. I knew then there was nothing I could do but fate had a different timing. We kept running in each other, she was either alone or with the children. We became friends. There was a kiss and she said nothing was going to come of it. She would never leave her husband. So I see her everyday but I know nothing is going to happen. It's been like that for the last ten years." _

_No one knew what to say, everyone was with the one they loved. Everyone to reach their spouse, Bill put a hand on Fleur's shoulder, Percy grabbed Audrey's hand, George put his arm around Angelina, Harry reached for Ginny's hand while holding Lily, and Ron shared a look with Hermione. I can give all kinds of advices on love but I couldn't help my son with loving a married woman. _

"_Charlie if you ever need to talk about it we are here for you." Hermione said. Charlie looked at his sister-in-law and smiled._

"_Thank you, I hope you don't mind owls in the middle of the night." His brothers and sister shook their heads no. _

"_You are our brother, Charlie we are here for you even when you live so far away." George said. Everyone laughed._

"_Thanks for making me feel better." Charlie hugged Molly one more time. Molly got up. _

"_Dinner," Molly said. Bill went outside to get the older kids. Hermione and Ginny took the babies from their husbands and get the kids that weren't outside. Everyone settle down for Molly's cooking. _

_Charlie worked his way up in the dragon reserve to him running it. The woman who he was in love with, husband die from a dragon bite three years after this conversation. She took their three children and moved to Wales. Charlie and Olwen met again nine years later when Charlie was visiting. They fell in love again. They married a year later in Romania. Her children love Charlie and are glad he is part of family. They live in Romania._

100th

Charlie and Bill saw what was happening and headed my way. Olwen went to help the women with all the food. Charlie leaned down to hug me when he got to me. He looked older with all the scars he inquired over the years. His red hair had gone mostly white; there were laugh line around his eyes.

"Where are the kids?" I asked because I only saw Charlie and Olwen.

"They have other things going on today but we're seeing them tomorrow before we leave." Charlie said. He went down the table to find a seat. The food was on the table and the women were taking a seat. Molly turned to Harry.

"Can you call everyone to the table," Harry nodded. He put his wand to his neck.

"Dinner," Everyone on the property heard him. They came from all round the yard. They took the seats that were available. Everyone started talking at once.

A/N: Let me know if there is a story you would like to see written. Thank you for reading- sjt1988


	7. Epilogue

Dishes were being passed around; parents making sure that their kids were eating right. Hugo and Al were holding their youngest while trying to eat themselves. Ginny took Debbie from Al; Hugo put Kyle in his own seat. After the food was passed around, Fred got up, everyone looked at him. He pulled Joy up.

"Everyone, Joy just agree to marry me." Fred had the biggest smile on his face. There was a blush on Joy's face.

"Finally," George said. "It took long enough." There were chuckles all-round the table, followed by congratulations.

"Mom, you finally yes after fifteen years of asking." Cameron said like a true Weasley.

"Cameron, I have the power to make sure you don't see the inside of the joke shop." Joy told her son. Cameron lost his smile.

"Mom, you can't do that." Joy gave an evil smile.

"Oh, I can because I brought you in this world." Fred gave Joy a kiss on the cheek. Cameron threw his parents a look before turning back to Warrick, Wyatt, and Michael to complain about parents. Everyone went back to talking to the people around them.

Everyone was almost done when Dora stood up, dragging Patrick up with her. There were smiles on their faces, Patrick smile was a nervous one. He threw a look to Teddy. "As you all know Patrick and I are getting married in the summer," We nodded to agree. "Well we are going to have a baby in September." Everyone said congratulation to them." The whole time Patrick was looking at Teddy and Victoire.

Vic looked like she wasn't ready to be a grandmother and she said it. "I'm too young to be a grandmother." Teddy threw a smile at his daughter as he rubbed Vic's back.

"Vic you are going to be fifty in a couple of months." Teddy let his wife know. Vic threw her husband look.

"Someone is thinking the couch is looking good for sleeping on tonight." Teddy leaned over and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said put a smile on her face. Vic turned to her daughter. "I couldn't be happier for you. We'll," She waved her in front of the women. "Be here to help you."

"Thank you, Mum." Dora said. Everyone started talking at once. I just watched them, made a comment here and there. Soon everyone was full with Molly's food but left some room for cake that was to come.

Ginny and Hermione went in to get the cake. The cake came out floating between them; it was a big square cake with a hundred candles on it. They set in from of me. It said 'Happy 100th Birthday, Arthur.' The colors were blue and white. Everyone started singing happy birthday to me. I blew out the candles with help from the younger children. Ginny help cut the cake and handed everyone a piece of cake.

"Arthur," Harry took out an envelope. "Everyone got together to give you this." Harry handed me the envelope. I opened it and found two tickets on a muggle cruise. "We thought that you and Molly could have someone pamper you." I smiled to everyone.

"Thank you all for this." I waved the gift in the air. I put the envelope in my pocket. "I have something for you, too." Everyone was giving me strange looks.

"Dad, this is your birthday you don't have to get us anything." Ginny said.

"I want to do this now." I reached under my chair and took out the box. "In this box is a letter for each of you." My hand was on the box. "You can read them now or later or save them and read them in a year or two." I open the box and handed out the letters.

In each letter was a memory that I remember most. Telling them how much I love them and what I dream for them to do. I look across the table to Molly and see that she had open the letter. I know that she is reading the first time we met.

100th

_I was in the library studying for an exam when a young red hair girl came up behind me and went to the bookcase that was there. I just went back to my book trying read to it but I couldn't help but smell her perfume. It was a flowery scent. _

_ "Excuse me," Her voice was sweet as sugar. I almost melted in my seat. I turned around and saw the most beautiful brown eyes. I almost lost my tongue._

_ "Yeah," I somehow got out. She smiled like she knew she was getting to me. _

_ "Can you help me with that book?" She pointed to a book that was out of her reach. I stood up and realize I was a head taller than her. I reached over her and grabbed her book. I couldn't help but smell her hair. I closed my eyes to take it all in. I handed her the book._

_ "Here you are, Miss…" I didn't know her, though; I have seen her around the castle. _

_ "Prewett," She smiled and held the book to her chest. "Thank you, Mr.…" A piece of hair fell in her face; she put it behind her ear. _

_ "Weasley," I smiled. I saw her blush. "You're welcome, Miss Prewett." _

_ "Molly," She said. "Call me Molly." I felt my cheek heat up and my glasses falling off. I pushed them up. _

_ "Arthur," I said without getting redder. Molly nodded and walked away. I gather all my Gryffindor courage and called out to her. "Can I walk you back to the common room?" I gathered my things as Molly nodded. I ran to catch up with her. _

_ We walked in silence as we walked to the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to say so much but didn't know how to start. I only word I said was to let us into the common room. Molly was heading for the girl dormitory. "Molly would you like to go to the Hogsmeade weekend with me?" I asked. Molly stopped and looked at me. There was a smile on her face. _

_ "Of course, as long as you speak to me," Molly smiled._

_ I nodded "Meet me in the Great Hall." Molly walked up the stairs. I couldn't shake the smile on my face for the rest of the day. _

100th

Now years eighty-three later, seven children, twelve grandchildren, forty great-grandchildren, and one great-great-grandchild, we still love each other.

Tears came to her eyes, she looked up and mouthed 'I love you.' I mouthed it back to her. I saw some putting the letter in their pocket so they can read it later. Soon everyone was talking again to each other. Telling memories and laughing. This was my family that made it through two wars not without losing someone to moving away but knowing where home was. They all come home.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Birthday Arthur Weasley.-sjt1988**


End file.
